


The Boy Next Door

by missfalcon51



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Smut, deacury if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51
Summary: Roger is on holiday at his Gran’s house when he meets Brian, the beautiful lad next door.





	1. Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> A mess! Hehe! I might add smut later on if I’m brave enough (((((:

_ **August, 1964** _

“Roger, be a dear and take your cousins outside?” Roger heard his mum call from the sitting room.

He was staying at his Grandma’s house for a week or so with his mum, sister, auntie, and his four younger cousins.  
He thought they were cute, and they really looked up to him, but being a 16 year old and having to constantly take care of four 5-7 year olds over the summer holidays really got to your head.

“Come on, guys, get your shoes on”

“Are you coming with us, Roggie?” One of the young children asked him, her big eyes shining hopefully.

“Of course, Sophie, you can’t go on your own!” He pinched her nose playfully, making her giggle.

Roger did think that he was pretty good with kids, especially as all the responsibility was loaded onto him the minute his mum, grandma, sister and auntie got chatting.

They all piled out into the small, plain garden. There were never any flowers or trees, just a bunch of grass, sectioned off from neighbouring gardens by a low fence. 

It was quite nice in the summer. Roger would come here a lot to see his Gran, and run about this same garden. That was a few years ago, since then, Roger had become very fashionable. He played the drums, he had grown his hair out, and thought himself to look rather stunning. 

Sun flooded the lawn, making it warm for the kids to play on, rolling about and whatnot. Roger smiled, watching them almost re-live his own childhood.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his daydreaming.

“Roggie!” Tommy, one of the little boys, was pulling on his arm, “who’s that man over the fence, can we say hi to him?”

“What-“ Roger started, looking up.

And holy crap, he wished he hadn’t.

A really, _really,_ good looking man was pulling up some weeds next door. Roger watched him over the low fence. He had a glorious mass of dark, curly hair, and a jawline that could seriously injure. The man looked about Roger’s age, maybe a bit older?

“No, no, just leave him be, Tommy, okay” Roger waved the child off back to his other cousins.

Roger couldn’t help himself, he got a bit closer to the fence, and watched the man carefully, trying not to be seen,  
He was pulling up some weeds, while.... bending over. Roger couldn’t help biting his lip instinctively.

Suddenly, Roger’s sneaky spying all went tits up as the dark haired man lifted his head, looking right at Roger.

“O-oh! Shit... Sorry, I-“ Roger stuttered, feeling utterly flabbergasted at this man’s eyes! They were the most beautiful hazel colour, and the way the sun hit them made them almost golden.

This handsome creature chuckled, smiling at Roger with a smile that could cause the world to all drop dead. Shit! He was gorgeous! Roger just stood, staring.

“...you okay there?” He asked, smiling broadly at the very _not_ okay Roger.

“Uhhh, yeah just.... sorry” Roger forced out.

“So what are you doing here, I haven’t seen you here before” The man moved a little closer to the fence, resting his arm on it casually. Christ, he was tall.

“I’m.... visiting my Gran, and I’ve gotta look after all these kids” Roger laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.

“That’s lovely! Those kids seem to love you.” He smiled genuinely, “I’m here for a few weeks, my auntie lives here, so I’m helping her with the garden while I stay with her.

Roger nodded, just looking at this man, both smiling at each other.

Then this beautiful moment was broken with a small squeal from the end of the garden.

“Its the next door guy! Roger gets to talk to him, why cant we?”

Four little children all scurried over to where they stood, all stood around Roger’s legs.

Brian looked at them, waving at them politely.

“Hello there! You’re all very sweet!” 

Tall, handsome, and good with kids. Was he superhuman or something?

“Yeah, these are my cousins” smiled Roger, patting little Sophie on the head, “goodness, they really like you !”

The curly haired man bent down over the fence to chat to them, and they all instantly went for his hair, stroking it, braiding it, messing it up.

“Right, inside” Roger ordered, hurrying all the little kids inside, “leave the poor man alone”

The four kids all scurried inside, giggling and squealing.

Roger nearly went indoors himself, but then turned around to see the man still grinning at him, and so he went back over to the fence to chat to him

“Listen, I’m really sorry about their obsession with your hair-“ Roger grimaced, but the man just laughed again.

“No, its sweet, I don’t mind at all!”

And so they just kind of... looked at each other for a few moments, quite content.

“Roggie!” Tommy called from the window, “You coming in?”

“Uhh, no I’ll be a minute” He called back, before the window closed. When he turned back to the other boy, he noticed that he was leaning against the fence to match his height, their faces were pretty close together.

“Roggie?” He asked, raising his perfect eyebrows.

“That’s a nickname, I swear! My actual name is Roger”

The man giggled, “that makes more sense. I’m Brian”

“Brian” Roger whispered, sounding more lustful than he’d intended to.

“Yeah” Brian caught on to the whispering thing, joining him.

“That’s a pretty name” The blond man said, keeping up this whispering thing. It was quite funny, but oddly sexy.

“So is Roger. ...or Roggie-” Brian chuckled, eyes fixated on Roger’s.

Just then, it started to rain.

“Oh!” Roger stood up straight, not realising that he had been leaning in so close to Brian, “its raining, I-I should go inside”

“Yeah...” Brian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Nice talking to you”

Roger’s sister came to the door and opened it as Brian hurried inside his own house.

“Who was that?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Oh just... the guy next door”

A sly grin spread across her face, “Ooh... the boy next door, eh? He’s pretty cute!” She teased.

“Oh shut up” Roger replied, trying to sound passive, but he couldn’t stop the wide smile on his face.  
It was obvious that Roger’s sister knew he was gay, he hadn’t really told his other family members, although they had probably worked it out themselves.

As they all sat down for dinner, Roger couldn’t help looking out of the window into the garden, thinking about that guy, ‘the boy next door’. 

_‘Ugh, that sounds so cliche,’_ Roger thought to himself, but it was the perfect way to describe that encounter.

*** 

Roger eventually retired to his room, sighing happily.

He turned out his light, and climbed into the small bed that once belonged to his mum when she lived here. The walls were painted a light cream colour, with a vanity in the corner, in pale pink. The bedsheets were also pink, trimmed with white lace. It was all pretty girly, but Roger quite liked it. At least he got his own room, unlike his cousins, who all had to share.

He fell asleep with a big smile, thinking about that _jawline._


	2. Coffee and Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger goes to Brian’s house for coffee, and Brian notices that Roger has come kind of awful past experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are some VERY vague mentions of non-consensual sex, but like, REALLY vague, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read x

Roger woke up the next morning, and noticed that it was already 11am. Goodness, he could sleep in for England!

He shuffled into the bathroom, quickly showering and brushing his teeth before getting dressed. He went back into his room, drying his hair while sat at the vanity.

“So manly” he heard his sister, Clare, tease as she walked past his door, and down the stairs.

“Oh shut it” he called after her, laughing, and resuming the haircare routine.

The now perfectly groomed blond went downstairs a few minutes later, sitting at the table to read the news. But as he sat down, glancing out of the window momentarily, he noticed a man gardening.

_Here we go again._

Roger grinned, putting down the paper and practically skipping outside.

“Hiya!” Roger called, “fancy seeing you again”

Brian smiled, continuing to dig the weeds, “You look nice today”

Roger couldn’t stop himself from going all shy. “Oh... thanks”  
Being complimented by a man as gorgeous as Brian really was an out of body experience.

Then Brian caught the blonde man off guard.

“Do you want to come in for a coffee?” He asked, but looked panicked when Roger didn’t respond right away, looking utterly baffled, “I-I mean, you don’t have to, but-“

“I’d love to” Roger interrupted him, instinctively placing his hand on Brian’s arm, blushing as he did so.

And so Roger hopped over the fence, and walked into Brian’s house for coffee. 

_‘Literally walking into cute-guy-that-I-met-yesterday’s house for coffee’_ Thought Roger, _’everything’s under control’._  
He obviously had his doubts about the last part.

And so they sat in the living room, sipping on their coffee in chairs opposite to each other. It was a modest room, just a few arm chairs, table, a fireplace, and many, many picture frames.

“Is your auntie home?” Asked Roger.

“No, no, she left to go shopping, and left ME in charge of the garden again” he replied, rolling his eyes.

There was a moment of silence. Just the sound of the clock could be heard.

Just then, Roger gasped, jumping up and almost scaring Brian to death.

“What? What happened?” Brian worried, also getting to his feet.

“Is that you?” A wide grin spread across Roger’s face as he held up a framed photo that was on the fireplace. It was a small boy with a guitar, he looked about 6.

Brian laughed, “goodness, I keep asking her to take that one down! Yes, that is me”

“You’re so small! So cute!” Roger couldn’t even stop his rambling, he just loved little kids, especially little Brians.

The rest of the morning was spent with Brian showing Roger old baby pictures of himself, and laughing over how cute he looked.

“This was in Liverpool when I was 5” Brian lifted a picture for Roger to see, and Roger predictably squealed.

“You were so cute!” He screeched, “I mean, you still are”

Brian looked at his hands, looking taken aback.

“Thank you” he said quietly, “you’re pretty adorable too, you know”

Silence.

“Wanna help me clean up?”

“Sure!”

Brian and Roger stood over the kitchen sink, cleaning the cups. All awkwardness was gone, replaced with a mood for over sharing.

“So I know I’ve only known you for like, 2 days, but when was your first time?” Asked Roger, leaning his head against his elbow on the counter and looking at Brian intently. That was a normal question for a guy to ask his mate, right?

Brian giggled at his forwardness. “Well... my first time with a girl was when I was about 16, but that sucked”

“With a girl? Wait so-“

“And then my first time without guy was about 4 months ago”

Roger felt very happy indeed. “So you... prefer guys?”

“Yep, full on gay!” Replied Brian, grinning, “So when was your first time?”

“Oh, just some random dude at a party a couple of moths ago-”  
That was the first time Roger had mentioned that to anyone, and for a good reason; he didn’t like to think about it at all.

Brian suddenly looked almost hurt. He turned to face Roger, putting a hand on his shoulder. “And you were okay with that? It’s just- You make it sound kind of meaningless and that shouldn’t happen!”

“I didn’t want-“ Roger began, but cut himself off, trying to go back to doing the dishes, but Brian turned him to face him.

“Were you forced into it?”

Roger wasn’t aware of how he hesitated before answering. “Of course not! I just didn’t want to be a seventeen-year-old virgin.”

“But you’ve only just turned 16!”

“No, it’s- 16... whatever. I’m as gay as a jellyfish, is what I’m saying” Roger laughed, but it came out strained.

Roger didn’t want to tell the guy he’d only met yesterday about all of his.... issues.  
He didn’t feel like telling him about how his first time wasn’t _exactly_ non-consensual, but it wasn’t nice. He didn’t feel in control. He didn’t like to think of it as his first time.

Brian didn’t seem to notice, thank goodness, and instead tuned his attention to the jellyfish metaphor.

“Jellyfish?”

“Yeah they... they’re pretty gay” Roger laughed, not sure why he chose that animal.

“I suppose” Brian chuckled, letting go of Roger.

“It was really lovely seeing you, Brian, I’m gonna go home now”

Roger headed for the door, but Brian called after him suddenly. “Come see me tomorrow? I mean... if you want to-“

“Yes.” Roger turned around, smiling at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way”

And so Roger practically skipped back to his Gran’s house, smiling the whole way.

***

“You should have told us you’d gone out!” Roger’s mum ambushed him as soon as he got in.

“Sorry! I was just next door”

“Next door?”

“Uhh.. dropping off something that blew over the fence”

“...right. Well, just tell me next time! I was worried!”

“Got it, sorry” Roger hugged his mum, feeling bad that he had worried her.

He sat down with his Grandma and auntie, and chatted with them. He felt as if he hadn’t seen them properly at all this trip.  
Then, before he went to bed, he went into the room that all the cousins were sharing, and read them a story. He adored spending time with them, but he couldn’t forget the excitement that Brian seemed to bring him.

And Roger was always a sucker for excitement, and so he went and saw Brian again every day that week.


	3. Moonlight and Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut, do do do dooo  
Here comes the smut, and I say,  
It’s quite shite
> 
> Yeah there’s smut here, my first time writing it, so... enjoy bad smut written by an inexperienced gay girl!!

“Hey!” Roger called to Brian, waving. He had spotted him in his usual place on the other side of the fence. He leaned against the fence, even daring to wiggle his eyebrows playfully. 

“Oh, hi Roger!” Brian returned the smile, putting the shovel that he was using down and also leaning against the fence. He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt that Roger couldn’t stop staring at him in. His pretty dark hair was slightly messier than usual, falling about his shoulders in the most perfect way.

Nothing had happened between them in the last week or so apart from slightly flirtatious conversations or touches, which did frustrate Roger just a little bit, but he didn’t want to rush things. If he hated one thing, it would be to rush things.

“You look... really good” Roger said quietly, looking at him, blushing slightly.

“I could say the same for you, your hair looks especially lovely today” replied Brian, leaning just that bit closer, making Roger shiver.

“Really, really lovely” he whispered, gently stroking a lock of his hair. 

Roger thought that he would panic and run away at this point, but somehow, he stayed put.

And then Roger did something, it could have seemed easy, but he was taking baby steps. He lifted his own hand and slowly wrapped it around Brian’s, just staying like that for a moment, looking at him. Hazel eyes looked into his, deliciously inviting.

And then he did chicken out. 

Roger laughed nervously, standing up straight. Was he crazy? He’d only known this guy for a week, what was he doing? Well, he _was_ on holiday...

He hurried back inside without another word, looking down at the floor as Brian stared after him, not entirely sure of what had just happened.

***

Roger ran straight up to his room like a real teenager, sitting on the bed.

What was he going to do? He really did like Brian, he really did, but it just all very fast, and (apart from cars), Roger did not like things moving fast.

As if sent by some divine power, Roger’s sister knocked on the already-open door, looking at the hunched up Roger sympathetically.

“What’s going on?” She asked, sitting down next to him.

“Can we... talk about boys?” He asked, sighing and turning to face her.

She giggled, “of course we can, what’s on your mind?”

Roger told her all about what was going on with Brian, and how he _did_ like him, but it was all going quite fast.

After listening and nodding understandingly for what seemed like forever, Clare put her arm around her brother, giving her view on the situation,

“It’s not like your gonna see him again after the next week, so just have some fun, do what you like, but just.... not in my room.”

“Oh my god!” Roger shrieked, whacking her arm playfully, “Don’t give me ideas!”

“Ew! I wasn’t trying to!” She laughed, getting up and walking to the door, before turning around again, “all I’m saying is, it’s not often that you find guys like him, so just.... go for it before I steal him for myself”

She quickly ran out of the room before Roger threw a pillow at her, which missed.

He sighed, falling back onto the bed. Maybe he did need to have some fun while he was here.

He didn’t even notice he had fallen asleep until he woke up a few hours later, and it was around 4pm. It was still light outside, and so Roger walked over to Brian’s house, which was about 5 steps from his own doorstep.

He rang the bell, and when the door opened, he was faced with a young woman who looked... a lot like Brian. She as tall, and had the same hair. Roger figured that she must be his auntie.

“Hi, is... is Brian in?” He asked, looking a bit sheepish.

She smirked playfully, cocking her head to the side, “You’re Roger, aren’t you? He’s told me a lot about you.”

“He- He has?”

“Oh, he tells me everything, and he just goes on and on about-“

“Roger?” Brian appeared behind her, looking surprised at Roger’s sudden appearance, but welcoming. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Brian’s auntie took that as her cue and disappeared back inside.

Brian stepped out onto the doorstep, closer to Roger, “what’s wrong?”

“Listen, I’m so, so sorry about earlier. I panicked, I panicked like an absolute child, and I ran off”

“Hey” Brian suddenly pulled the younger man into a hug, “Don’t you worry about that. I’m just confused, what do you want to do?”

“I want to have fun... with you. I’m not here forever, and so lets just... go with the flow!”

“I’m up for that” Brian replied, smiling. “I really like you, Roger”

“Well that’s a relief, because I like you too.”

***

Roger went up to his room that night feeling rather happy. He never really had the confidence to almost flirt with boys, but Brian was different, he was so lovely.

The night air came in through the open window, causing the curtains (that Roger hadn’t bothered to close) to flap about. The whole room was dark, apart from the soft moonlight that flooded in.

He tried to sleep, but his brain wouldn’t shut off. He noticed it was because of some damn light coming through the window. He went to go and close the curtains, but as he got up to look out of the window, something caught his eye.

He could see, from his window, directly into what had to be Brian’s room.

‘So... that’s where the light is coming from’, Roger thought as he sneakily watched him. God, he was such a perv! But the thing was, he didn’t seem to care.

Brian was folding some clothes, and putting them away in a drawer..... shirtless.

Roger just watched this god-like human, his mouth hanging open subconsciously.   
The blond man was certain that Brian wouldn’t be able to see him, his light was off, right?

Wrong. Brian tuned his attention from the clothes, and locked eyes with Roger, smirking. Turns out he could he into Roger’s room, even when he turned the light off.

“SHIT!” Roger muttered, eyes going wide as he made the executive decision to duck down out of sight.

Brian saw this, laughing to himself. He went right up to his own window, opening it and calling softly out to Roger.

“Roggie? I know you can hear me, come to your window”

The way Brian spoke sent shivers down Roger spine. So soft, so melodic, so quiet, yet so clear. The two windows were pretty close together, and so Roger couldn’t even pretend not to hear him.

He slowly emerged from beneath the window ledge, opening his own window further, and facing Brian, who had the most adorable grin on his face.

“Were you watching me?” He asked softly, playfully raising an eyebrow.

“I- I didn’t mean to” Roger stuttered, face going red.

“Oh, you meant to, love” He said, resting his arm on the window ledge, “Don’t be ashamed, I’ll admit that I was doing the same last night”

“You- you what?”

“Mmhm”

Roger gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. “You little... aagh!”

“Could say the same for you”

Roger just sighed, looking out the window at Brian.

“Wait there” Said the blond man, getting up to lock his door, before returning to the window. “Okay, I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Brian seemed intrigued, leaning a little more out of the window.

“If you climb onto that tree branch there, and come this way a bit.... you should, be able to get through my window”

“Are you mad? I’ll die!” Brian laughed, but seemed to like the idea.

“No, look, only step on that bit of the branch”

Brian knew he wanted to go over there. He really fucking wanted to. He just wanted to climb though that window and do things he’d wanted to do since he first laid eyes on that boy.

“Okay, but if I die, it’s your fault” he said quietly, looking behind him before climbing out of his window and onto the tree branch.

Roger watched him, biting his lip.   
Holy shit. This was Brian, an absolute angel, climbing over to his bedroom.... _shirtless._ It was like a scene out of Twilight, for God’s sakes!

The next thing Roger knew, Brian was climbing through his window, looking absolutely godly as the moonlight hit his beautiful hair from behind, making his skin glow and his features look incredible. More so than usual.

“...hey” Roger whispered, sitting on the floor, legs slightly spread. He was wearing very short shorts, which now seemed fitting.

Brian smiled at him, just trying to take in the image of this man. The moonlight was all caught up in his hair, making it almost glitter. And oh my _God,_ his eyes! Not even the best artist in history could have captured the way he looked in this moment.

Brian tried his best to look at Roger’s face, and not anywhere else, but he was practically inviting him to do so.

“You look.... stunning” Brian whispered softly, kneeling down on the floor in front of Roger. He gently cupped his face in his hands, and Roger noticeably shivered at his touch, melting into his hands.

“We just keep pretending don’t we,” mumbled Roger, staring at Brian intensely, “we keep pretending that there’s nothing that needs to be done, when really-“

Roger was silenced by Brian pressing his lips against the younger man’s, feeling him melt into him.

He threaded his fingers through Roger’s hair, pulling him in further.

Roger let out a little hum of what could have either been contentment or relief, or maybe both.

Roger wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist, opening his mouth and letting their tongues intertwine. Jesus, this was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him. It was all so perfect.

Brian broke the kiss and Roger pulled his own t-shirt over his head, trying to kiss him again, but Brian gently kept him where he was.

“Roggie, are you sure you’re okay with this?” He said softly, one hand stroking the blond’s hair while the other held his hand. “I’m just worried about what you told me about... your first time.”

Roger sighed, leaning into Brian, “That wasn’t my first time, not to me it wasn’t. I felt so out of control and-“

“Hey, Hey” Brian soothed him, seeing that he was getting worked up. He pulled him tighter into his arms, kissing the top of his head affectionately,   
“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m completely fine with that, love”

Roger shook his head “I want my first time to be with you. That will be my first time.”

“Don’t feel pressured-“

“No.” Roger sat up on his knees, face inches from Brian’s. “I want this with you so fucking much. For me to be able to tell people what my _real_ first time was like, with a beautiful poodle man.”

Brian smiled, kissing Roger’s nose, “okay then, love. Safeword?”

“Traffic light system”

“You tell me if you feel bad, okay?” Said Brian, caressing Roger’s cheek, looking at him as if he was the only thing that mattered. And in Brian’s mind, that was true.

Roger nodded quickly, pressing his lips against Brian’s again, pulling on his hair in the most delightful way.

He trailed his hands along Brian’s chest, caressing his smooth skin. The room was silent apart from the sound of the wind blowing through the window, and their kissing. Blue moonlight pooled into the room, illuminating the two boys as if they were angels, chosen by the night sky.

Roger let out a quiet gasp as Brian began sucking and biting on his neck, marking him as his own with desperate hickeys.   
It was somehow such a thrill to Brian, to bruise Roger’s perfect skin, to mess up his perfect hair. He was sure, in that moment, that he could never get tired of Roger Taylor.

“Brian...” Roger quietly moaned, head so full of every single thought to do with this moment. He kept his eyes closed, the only thing that existed now was Brian, softly nibbling on his neck.

“Shhh” Brian whispered against his skin, “we have to be quiet, you’re whole family is in this building, remember?”

“I don’t want to think about my family now! Ew!” Retorted Roger, turning Brian’s face to look up at him, “but yes, I’ll try and be quiet. But in some respects that’s entirely up to you, how loud I am”

“Oh baby I’m gonna make you scream” Brian picked the giggling Roger up by his waist, standing up and laying him down on the bed, immediately crawling on top of him, just looking at him.

Brian’s hair fell about his face like a halo, and in that second, Roger knew that he would always remember that image of him. And he did.

“Colour?” Brian whispered, stroking his thumb across the smaller man’s cheek.

“So fucking green” Roger gasped, pulling Brian down to kiss him again.

The way they made out seemed perfect. It was if they had been made for each other, the way that their lips fitted perfectly together, the way that they lead each other.

As Roger wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist, he could feel his hard-on already, and immediately trailed his hand down Brian’s chest until he reached his crotch, stroking him through his jeans.

“Oh... fuck-“ Brian couldn’t help making a noise as he felt that, making Roger smirk. He would soon have this man wrapped around his little finger.

“On your back” Roger ordered quietly, sounding quite authoritative in such a way that it made Brian’s whole body shiver. Goodness, this man did things to him.

Roger turned them around so that he was now on top of Brian, slowly kissing every part of exposed skin he could find, until he reached the waistband of his jeans.

Both of the waisted no time in taking them off, along with his underwear, causing the erection that he had tried to ignore to spring free, hitting his stomach with a soft pat.

Roger bit his lip, settling in between Brian’s legs. Tall, handsome, smart, good with kids, _and_ a cock of the gods? 

As Roger slowly began stroking Brian’s bare member, he tried hard to suppress a moan. God, if Roger’s family walked in right now....

Taking Brian by surprise, the blonde man began slowly bent down and began licking around the head of his cock, looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

“Oh my.... fuck....” Brian moaned, tangling his fingers in Roger’s hair, guiding him as he took almost his entire length into his mouth., “such a good boy”

Roger hummed, closing his eyes and sending vibrations through Brian’s whole body. This man was going to destroy him, he was sure of it.

The drummer quickened his pace, bobbing up and down, while still maintaining eye contact with Brian, who was struggling to keep his own eyes open.

Brian reached down and intertwined his fingers with Roger’s, keeping up the rhythm until he felt too close to the edge.

“Rog... babe, stop, I can’t come yet”

Roger stopped his movements, pulling off of Brians cock with a pop. 

Brian instantly helped him climb up next to him, and held him close. The blonde man buried his face in Brians hair.

Brian went to return the favour. He snaked his hands up Roger’s torso, pinning both of his hands above his head, kissing him passionately. Roger didn’t seem to resist, but Brian still worried about how he hesitated before kissing him back.

“Colour, baby?”

“...Green”

“Roger?” Brian propped himself up on his elbows, letting go of Roger, “what’s wrong?”

“I just.... need to be able to hold you”

“Oh Rog, I should have restrained your arms like that, I’m so sorry, love” Brian rambled, scared to death.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m fine!” Roger giggled at the frantic Brian, pulling him down and kissing him.

“Got any... lube?” Brian asked hesitantly.

Roger grinned “I always do”.  
As if by magic, he reached under the bed and produced a half empty bottle of lube.

Brian grabbed it, squirting a generous amount into his hands and warming it up. Roger laid on his back, with Brian between his legs.

“You’re okay with this, Yeah?”

“I’m fine Brian! Come on!” Roger whispered back, desperately trying to keep quiet.

It was difficult and neither of them really knew what they were doing, but just a couple of minutes later, Roger was gripping onto the bedsheets with three of Brian’s fingers nudging at his prostate.

Brian pumped into the younger man with one hand, while the other hand worked at his cock. They were both a mess over one another.

“Oh for fucks sake, Bri, just fuck me already!” Whispered the blonde impatiently.

“So bossy....” Brian replied, removing his fingers, adding more lube and lining his cock up to Roger’s entrance, slowly teasing him.

Roger whined with anticipation. “You little-“ 

But he was cut off by Brian, who pushed halfway into him with little warning.

The quiet room was suddenly filled with moans as Brian picked up the pace a bit, gathering some kind of rhythm.

“Jesus, Rog-“ he muttered, not slowing his pace when he leaned down to suck on Roger’s neck.   
Brian’s hand found the other’s cock and began pumping it up and down to the same rhythm he was thrusting at.

A thin layer of sweat covered them both, making them glisten in the moonlight. They were clumsy, inexperienced, and giggly, but it was absolutely perfect.

Roger let out a high pitched moan as Brian hit his sweet spot over and over, and Brian felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, making him thrust even harder.

Roger let out a series of small gasps, breathing becoming more and more laboured, until he felt Brian come.   
He let out a low groan as he finished inside of Roger, rhythm faltering. The image of Brian in that state of pleasure sent Roger flying right over the edge to join him. Brian collapsed on top of Roger, both boys panting, hearts beating fast, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

“Bri...” was all Roger could mumble, over and over.

Brian chuckled, pressing a delicate kiss to Roger’s lips.

“What’s my name?” He asked, smiling.

“B-Bri...”

“And what’s your name?”

“...Bri...”

“No, silly, that’s _my_ name!” Brian whispered, chuckling airily as Roger tucked into his side, keeping his eyes closed and holding him tightly.

Brian slowly got up, grabbing a t-shirt from the floor and gently cleaning them both up with it, trying not to wake Roger, who was now dozing off.   
He crawled back into bed beside him, and pulled the covers over them both.

“Goodnight, beautiful” he whispered, kissing Roger’s forehead before wrapping both arms around him possessively, and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you liked it!! Your comments mean the world to me ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Suggestions for how to improve / ideas for other chapters are always welcome


	4. My Fairy King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger goes round to Brian’s house, and it’s kind of emotional. And really fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has stuff mentioning the non-con thing that Roger experienced.
> 
> It’s way too long and a bit crap, but the next chapter will be more exciting, I promise!
> 
> I’ll try to update every other day from now, as I’m back at school and very busy, stick around ! Xx

Brian woke the next morning to Roger shaking him, looking down at him from where he was kneeling next to him, smiling.

“Hey” He said, running a hand through Brian’s hair.

“Hey there, princess”

“I hate to wake you, you looked so peaceful, but my family will be up shortly, and they’ll wonder why my door is locked.” Roger grimaced.

“Oh, right”

Brian sat up, giving Roger a quick hug before quickly picking up his clothes from the floor, making sure not to leave anything.  
He helped Roger to make the bed and change the sheets, trying to make as little noise as he could as he playfully wrestled with Roger amongst the tangled loose sheets. Both boys fell about, giggling silently, before eventually getting the sheets changed.

Realising that they had a few minutes before Brian needed to climb back to his own room, they sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling while chatting, loosely holding one another.

Brian cleared his throat. “Are you sore, Rog? I mean... your arse-“ 

“Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s a nice reminder of last night, actually”

A sweet moments silence. Roger tracing circles absent-mindedly on Brian’s chest.

“You can come over later, you know” Brian suggested, “I play the guitar, I’ll show you some songs.”

Roger’s eyes lit up, “oh Bri! I’d love that! I’ll come over in a few hours”

“Perfect” Brian smiled, kissing Roger’s hair. What was even going on? Were they lovers now? Who knew.

“See ya, Romeo” said Roger, wrapped in a blanket while he stood by the window with Brian, who was about to climb back to his own room.

“I’ll see you later, my Juliet. Thank you for last night.”

He pressed a kiss to Roger’s hand before climbing through the window, across the tree branch, and into his own room. He looked back at Roger, who was looking adorable, waving at him.

He blew a kiss to the blonde man, before quickly making his room look like he’d been there all night.

Roger closed the window again, sitting on the bed and sighing.

And then it hit him.

What the hell had just happened? What was this thing going on between him and Brian? Roger had it down as a fling, that’s all it was. But it just seemed.... spontaneous?

There was a knock on his door, and Roger quickly threw some clothes on before opening it. His mum stood there, looking confused.

“Why was your door locked, Rog?”

“Oh... just... got cold” he mumbled, trying to act as if he’d been there alone.

His mum noticed the hesitation in his voice. “Honey, did you think someone was gonna break in?” She looked at him sympathetically.

“Yeah... that’s it. I thought I heard someone downstairs.”

“Oh, you’re perfectly safe here darling! But clever boy for locking your door.” She gave him a hug, and as she did so, she looked over his shoulder, noticing a pair of boxers on the floor.

“Roger! What have I said about leaving your underwear on the floor? This isn’t your house, even! Have some respect” she walked past him, into the room, picking up the boxers and throwing them in the laundry basket.

Then she stopped, looking around the room quizzically. Roger froze.

“Roger...” she asked, her tone serious, “was someone else here?”

Roger tried to hide the existential fear that he was feeling in that moment. Holy shit, his mother was like a detective.   
“No? I just wanted to change the sheets...”

She shrugged. “Okay, I just hope you’d tell me if anyone broke in.”

“No, no, nobody broke in, I’m fine”

“Right, just... come have some breakfast.”

Roger sighed as she left the room. Jesus, that was close. It was then that he realised that this fling was going to have to be a secret.

Roger got ready quickly. Running downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of him family. They all squeezed around the small dining table, chatting and laughing. 

Roger’s ass was sore, and it was kind of hard to ignore, but it was also a pleasant reminder of _why_ it was sore. He couldn’t stop smiled my for the entire morning.

Roger eventually sat down with his little cousins, showing Sophie how to play the pots and pans _tastefully_.   
His Gran walked into the sitting room, where they were all sat.  
“You know, Roger, there’s a nice lad next door about your age,” she stated, “you should go talk to him, you could be friends”

Roger had to suppress a snort, “Yeah, I could”.

By the time Roger had tidied his room, it was around 3 in the afternoon. A grin spread across this face.

“Just need to drop something off next door, mum. Just some... post.” He called, slamming the front door behind him and skipping off to Brian’s house.

He rang the bell, a little nervous about Brian’s auntie answering it, but she didn’t.   
The door opened, and Brian stood there, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hello there” He said, “Auntie went out to Church a few minutes ago, want to come in?”

“Don’t mind if I do” replied Roger, stepping in and taking his shoes off. Roger hadn’t been in this part of the house before, he’d gone in the back gate last time.  
It was a modest hallway, but quite authentic in the way it was decorated. Antiques that looked expensive, but fitted together to create a humble vibe.  
Roger thought it described Brian quite well.

Roger didn’t really get enough time to look at this part of the house, as the minute Brian had closed the front door, he had pressed the blonde man up against the wall, kissing him as if he hadn’t seen him in years.

“Good afternoon to you too” giggled Roger, taking both of Brian’s hands in his own.

The two boys went up to Brian’s room. Brian explained that it had been his dads room when he used to live here, but his auntie had inherited the house when his grandad died.

Roger had seen some of his room from his nights of looking in through his own window, but it was something else from this angle.  
The walls were painted a pale yellow, brown carpet, and a big double bed in the middle. The room was quite large, bigger than Roger’s, but very neat. Brian had probably spent ages tidying it up.

In the corner, there was an acoustic guitar, surrounded by neatly piled pieces of paper.

“Sit down” invited Brian, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Roger sat, laying back on his elbows, looking up at Brian.

The two chatted about ordinary things, tv programmes, sports, etc, as they lay next to each other, having a cuddle. But then the conversation took a bit of a turn as Roger tried to shift his position a bit, but winced in pain.

Worry was written all over Brian’s face as he helped the younger man get more comfortable.

“Are you sore?”

“What?”

“Ass”

“Oh yeah, a bit” he admitted, giving a small smile. “It’ll be fine”

“Roger I feel so bad, I never gave you _any_ kind of aftercare, you must be feeling rotten!

“No, I’m-“ but he was cut off by Brian getting up from the bed, and running downstairs. The younger man watched the door he had just run out of, looking confused.  
Brian emerged a while later with a.... hot water bottle. Jesus, what did Roger do to deserve this? Oh yeah, take cock like a pro.

“Come here” said Brian, helping Roger to move onto his side and place the bottle on the affected area. 

“Oh yeah...” Roger mumbled as he felt the pain fade miraculously. Brian lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around his very relieved lover.

“That better, love?”

“Yeah, thanks Bri”

Brian let out a long sigh before turning his head to look Roger in the eye.

“Talk to me Rog. What happened?”

“With what?”

“Your.... first time”

Roger tensed up in his arms, looking down. “That wasn’t... my first time. My first time was with you, remember?”

“It was,” Brian said quickly, soothingly playing with a lock of Roger’s hair, “but... that guy at the party?”

Roger sighed. “You’re not gonna let that go, are you?”

“Please Rog, I’m really worried about you and-“

Roger cleared his throat, getting Brian’s attention.   
“It was when I was... 15, This guy was 16. I’d never done it with anyone before, not a boy or a girl, or anyone in between. We were at a party, and he was more drunk than I was. One thing led to another and...”

He paused, not even daring to look at the expression on Brian’s face. The taller man held him tighter, non verbally asking him to continue.

Roger knew he had to tell Brian, he deserved to know. But he was scared that he would be disgusted with him.

“We... went up to a room at the house, and we made out. He was just, really dominant of me and... well, that’s not really my thing. I usually bottom anyway, but it felt like he was degrading me for doing so. He acted like I was worthless. He tied me up and...” Roger paused again, breathing heavily. “And- and I didn’t want him to! I wanted to sleep with him at first, but I changed my mind and.....”

Roger lowered his voice to a whisper, “...and he didn’t stop”

He tried desperately to keep back those foolish tears, not even daring to look at Brian, who had remained silent the whole time.

“Rog, I-“ He heard a choked whisper from Brian. Roger forced himself to look up at him, seeing that Brian was fully crying. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was holding onto Roger as if his life depended on it. Those beautiful hazel eyes glistened, dark eyelashes logged with tears.

“I’m so sorry Brian” Roger whispered, wiping away his own tears.

“What?” Brian exclaimed, taking the shivering Roger’s face in his hands, “why would you apologise? Roger, you’ve done nothing wrong! I’m so upset that he did that to you. And, oh shit, I must’ve terrified you last night, holding your arms up like that.” He sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

“Brian, no!” Roger gasped, taking his hands away from his face, and grasping them in his own. “You... you made it better. You showed me care and affection and- you made me realise what lovemaking is meant to be like. I never want to stop this affection with you. You made me realise that I’m worth so much”

“Oh Roger...” Brian sobbed, enveloping the blonde in both his arms, kissing his head a million times. “You’re so brave, so strong”

Roger did like being showered with praise, and he also liked being wrapped in this giant Brian-blanket.

“We’ll get this guy locked up” Brian said seriously.

“What?”

“You heard me”

“Okay, but just.... not right now”

“Well, not this second but-“

“Just lie here with me”

Brian couldn’t refuse that. He sighed, relaxing against his little darling and closing his eyes, still letting out the occasional sniffle.

The warm sunlight that came in through the window, mixed with Brian’s safe, warm, happy scent, sent Roger to sleep immediately.

Neither of them realised that they had taken this short nap until they woke up.

They had only been asleep half an hour, but all the crying had obviously worn them out.

“Hey, little darling” said Brian, watching a smile spread across Roger’s face, “you want to hear some songs?”

“On your guitar?”

“Yeah”

“I’d love to” the blonde man beamed, sitting up.

Brian went and got the guitar from a across the room, and brought it to the bed, where they both sat.

“Do you write your own songs?” Roger asked, nodding towards the piles of paper.

“Sometimes, but I like to play Beatles songs too. I tried playing left hand like Paul, but it’s just a bit pointless”

Roger laughed, “I think we’ve all tried that at some point... and not succeeded”

“I mean, look!” Brian couldn’t stop giggling as he swapped the neck of the acoustic into his right hand, trying to awkwardly place his fingers in the chord patterns, “it’s ridiculous!”

Roger grinned at the sight, Brian looked very frustrated.  
“Play me something!”

“Oh, alright then”

Brian began strumming out a familiar tune, and even by just the way he strummed, his long fingers hitting every note in the chord perfectly.

_‘Can I tell you something,_  
I think you’ll understand,  
When I say that something,  
I wanna hold your hand 

_I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand’_

It was only a short fraction of the song, but oh my _Lord_! His voice! Brian had the voice of a bloody angel, and Roger made sure to make that very clear to him.

“Oh my gosh! Your voice! Your guitar!”

Brian looked at Roger shyly from where he was sat, “you like it?”

“Of course I bloody like it!” He laughed, pulling Brian in for a kiss, “if music be the food of love, play on”

“Finally, a somewhat cultural reference!” And with that, Brian launched straight into a song that Roger didn’t recognise at all.

_‘You’ve never heard my song before_  
The music was too loud  
But now I think you hear me well  
For now we both know how’ 

Roger watched him carefully. How hasn’t he heard this before? He had hundreds of records at home from all different times, what was this song?

Brian played on, through a few verses, until he arrived at the final verse.  
The lyrics were beautiful and poetic, and somewhat caught Roger off guard.

_‘When I was you and you were me _  
And we were very young   
Together took us nearly there  
...the rest may not me sung’ 

The way that Brian winked at him on that last line made Roger feel confusion, wonder, and excitement. What was this boy doing to him?

Brian finished the song, plonking down the guitar next to him, looking at Roger almost pleadingly.

A million thoughts were racing around Roger’s head, but all he could squeeze out was, “Oh.... wow” 

“What did you think? Be honest.”

“That was.... beautiful. The melody, the lyrics. Oh _god_ the lyrics!” Roger was rambling now, and showing no signs of stopping.  
“It was so poetic! Who even wrote that? I’ve never heard it! The way it’s written makes it sound like... like it’s written directly to me! Who the hell is this artist?”

The realisation hit Brian then.

“Um it... it was written directly to you” he mumbled, blushing furiously, “well, the last verse was, that’s all I had time to write”

The blonde man blinked at him.

“You- you wrote that?”

“Oh- Yeah, sorry I didn’t make that part clearer” Brian laughed nervously, practically using the guitar as a shield to hide behind.

“You.... get the fuck outta here!”   
Roger squealed, throwing himself at Brian, kissing him instantly.

“So you liked it?” Brian giggled, moving stray bits of hair out of Rogers face.

“Um... yeah!” Roger deadpanned, burying his face in Brians neck, seating himself on his lap.

Tall, handsome, smart, good with kids, cock of the gods, AND a brilliant musician?

Roger decided that the list would have to stop there, as he now just had Brian down as ‘superhuman’.

“That song is beautiful, Brian. Thank you.”

“I’d say I’m quite proud of it” he admitted.

“And I’m proud of you!”

The next hour was spent with Brian going up into the attic, and finding a bunch of dress-up costumes, which proved to be very fun.

“What even is this?” Laughed Roger, holding up a flowing sequinned dress.

Brians eyes lit up, a wide grin spreading across this face that Roger knew meant trouble.

“Put it on”

“What!” Roger squealed, hiding his face in embarrassment, “why? I can’t put this on!”

“Oh come on!”

The way that Brian looked at him, with that curious, non-judgemental look in his eyes, Roger literally couldn’t resist.

Brian grinned even brighter when Roger grudgingly let his own clothes fall to he floor, before stepping into the sequin dress. 

When he pulled it up, putting it on properly, he gave Brian a little twirl.

“Whatcha think?”

“Oh fuck! Don’t do this to me Rog!” Brian exclaimed. Roger turned around to look in the mirror and saw what Brian was on about. 

He looked gorgeous!

Roger laughed, knowing that he had he transfixed Brian in the palm of his hand. He picked up a little flowery hat out of the pile of clothes and placed it on Brians head.

“Hello there, my fairy king!” He giggled, caressing Brian’s face teasingly ghosting his own lips over those that belonged to the quivering Brian.

“You’re stunning” whispered Brian, teaching our to hold Roger’s hand.

Next thing they knew, the two boys were running around the room, making a right mess.

“Come save me, fairy king!” Laughed Roger dramatically, standing on the bed and reaching his arm down to Brian, like a damsel in distress.

“My White Queen! I cannot be with you now, but you’re forever with me as the beautiful flower that stole my heart!” Brian laughed, reaching up to Roger, pulling him down into his arms and holding him bridal-style.

Brian fell onto the bed, still holding Roger. They landed in a heap, laughing harder than either of them had in what seemed like years.

They lay beside one another, trying to catch their breath. 

“White Queen....” Brian mused, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Suddenly, the door could be heard opening from downstairs, and a woman’s voice called up to Brian.

“Bri? I’m home. I got those pens you wanted, I’ll bring them up in a minute”

“Shit!” Brian mumbled, as both boys sprung into action, stripping off the costumes and putting their own clothes back on.

Roger had just managed to pull his pants up and kick the dress behind the door as Brian’s Auntie entered the room.  
She looked at the two boys, squinting. Their clothes did look as if they had just been pulled on, their hair was all over the place, and both had slightly reddened faces, looking as if they had just been very... active.

Roger looked up at her, as she scanned the room, smirking slightly.

“Hello there, Roger. What a nice surprise.”

“H-hello”

Don’t be suspicious,   
Don’t be suspicious,   
Don’t be suspicious 

“Here are the pens you wanted, Brian,” she said, putting the pens on his desk, “I’ll be downstairs if you need me”

She closed the door behind her, and Brian let out the biggest sigh of relief, making Roger giggle.

“Fuuuckk that was close” Brian rubbed his eyes.

“You know, I think she knows” stated Roger, “and she seems fine with it”

“Well of course she’s fine with it, but there are certain things that I don’t want her to.... assume”

“What do you mean?”

“Just then!” Exclaimed Brian, “she probably thought we were.... banging!”

Roger shrugged, “I wouldn’t have minded that.”

“I would!”

The two boys laughed, it was quite funny really.

Roger paused. “It’s getting late, I’ve been here for hours, I should go back home”

Brian sighed, “You’ve only been here.... 4 hours”

“I told my mum I was dropping something off at your house!”

“Oh. Oh dear.”

Roger thought for a moment, before his entire face lit up with an idea.

“I’ll go home for half an hour, and then you meet me at the grocery store down the road!”

“What?”

“Just say you need to get milk or something, and then meet me there”

Brian shrugged, “shit plan, but as long as I get to see you again”

Roger smiled, enveloping himself in Brian’s arms.

“See ya later” he said with a wink.  
The taller man pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before Roger left the room, going out through the front door and back to his own home with a satisfied grin on his face.


	5. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian go to the store, and Roger has a bit of an outburst

Roger did expect the ambush he got when he stepped through the door.

“Again, Roger? I thought you said you were just dropping something off next door!” His mum stood before him in the hallway, “what have you been doing? You look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards!”

Roger grimaced as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror by the door. He literally looked liked like he had been dragged through said hedge.

“Sorry I... I was listening to Brian’s record collection...”

“Brian? The boy next door?”

His grandma piped up from the other room, “aha! I knew those two would be excellent friends!”

His mum’s expression softened, “Oh Rog, I’m so glad you’re making friends! You should invite him round here sometime”

“Yeah... will do” Roger smiled to himself. He planned never to mention the fact that Brian had already been to this house.

Roger followed his mum into the sitting room, where he saw his auntie and grandma.

Here goes nothing.

“Do you need anything from the store down the road?” He asked sweetly.

His auntie grinned, “that’s very sweet of you to offer! If you could get some more bread, that would be great”

“Okay, I’ll go in half an hour or so”

Roger ran up the stairs to his room, smiling as soon as his back was turned to his family. He sat on his bed, thinking of the wonderful things that had happened there just last night. Things that he really hoped would happen again.

Suddenly, Roger felt the mattress of the bed sink down next to him. He turned to see his sister grinning at him playfully.

“Have you banged yet?”

“Shhh!!! What! Why would you ask that!” Roger whisper-yelled back at her, blushing madly.

“Just asking! You went to see him earlier, didn’t you?”

“...maybe”

She ruffled his hair, “little Rog is getting all the action!”

Roger smiled. “I’m seeing him in 15 minutes actually, cover for me if I’m gone for over an hour”

“Ugh, fine. Have fun”

“That’s the plan!”

***

“See you in an hour or so” Roger called to his family, shutting the door behind him. His auntie had given him money for the bread they needed, but he had also taken some cash of his own, incase he needed anything.

But really, the only thing he needed right now was Brian.

Roger walked fast down the road to where the convenience store was.  
It wasn’t like a supermarket, but it was still fairly big. There were plenty of aisles to hide in....

The warm summer sun showered Roger as he walked happily along, reflecting his mood perfectly.

The walk was blissfully short, and he soon arrived at the store. He pushed the door open, (having to try a few times as he read it as ‘pull’) and walked in.

It was fairly busy, just the locals doing their weekly shop. The blonde man looked around for Brian, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Roger furrowed his eyebrows, walking all around the different aisles.

He entered the clothing aisle, racks of clothes hung everywhere, disorganised and in piles, it was impossible to find anything.

He began looking at some of the price tags when he suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his waist.  
Roger let out a small shriek as he was pulled backwards into a big tent of clothes that had been hung up at all angles.

Roger didn’t know what was going on, desperately trying to move his hair out of his eyes, when he heard a voice right next to his ear.

“Hey there, white Queen”

“Brian!” Roger laughed, recognising the arms around him as his lover’s.   
“What did you do that for?” 

“I was trying to be spontaneous! But you probably thought someone was kidnapping you, sorry love”

He turned the blonde around, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Excuse me, there?”

He began looking at some of the price tags when he suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his waist.  
Roger let out a small shriek as he was pulled backwards into a big tent of clothes that had been hung up at all angles.

Roger didn’t know what was going on, desperately trying to move his hair out of his eyes, when he heard a voice right next to his ear.

“Hey there, white Queen”

“Brian!” Roger laughed, recognising the arms around him as his lover’s.   
“What did you do that for?” 

“I was trying to be spontaneous! But you probably thought someone was kidnapping you, sorry love”

He turned the blonde around, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Excuse me, there?”

A shop worker had moved some of the clothes forming their fortress, revealing the two men having their make out session.

Fuck.

Roger and Brian clambered out of their makeshift pile, looking very embarrassed.

“Ma’am, Sir, what were you doing in there?” He asked. He was a portly gentleman with a beard and glasses. Looking at them with more confusion than seriousness.

Brian cleared his throat, “um... this man here is a Sir too, actually”

The worker looked around awkwardly, “Well, my mistake. But what were you doing in there?”

“Fell over” said Roger, looking at him with puppy eyes.

“Right, just.... please get on with your shopping and leave.”

As soon as he had turned his back, Brian grabbed Roger’s hand and bolted into a separate aisle, skidding to a halt and giggling like two naughty schoolchildren.

“Did you see that! He was so confused!” Laughed Roger, clinging to Brian to try and stay standing, “he thought I was a woman! Don’t blame him, actually”

“Hey, he was obviously blind. You’re the most masculine guy I’ve ever seen!” Replied Brian, crouching down a bit to level at Rogers height, looking him in the eye.

“I’m always getting mistaken for a woman” he complained, sighing.

“Now love, I don’t think a woman could have these arms....” Brian’s tone turned slightly seductive as he ran a hand down Roger’s arm.  
“This jawline” He pressed his lips lightly against Roger’s jaw.  
“These lips....”

“Stop it! We’re gonna get caught again!” Roger squealed, pecking Brian on the lips quickly before grabbing his hand and going to find the bread he needed. The two boys sniggering the whole way.

They walked up and down the aisle, holding hands completely carelessly. Who even cared if anyone saw them?

“So where exactly do you live?” Asked Brian, as Roger tried to read the label on a loaf.

“I live up in Cornwall”

“Shit... that’s... really far” muttered Brian, “So you come here often or-“

Roger sighed, “Barely ever. It’s so far, and we’re only here for like... 4 more days”

“This is the first time I’ve come here in 2 years, I live in Feltham!” Groaned Brian. He sighed heavily, pulling an unsuspecting Roger into his arms and just holding him, right in the middle of the bread aisle.

Both men where thinking the exact same thing in that moment:

_I’m never going to see him again._

***

Roger had helpfully decided to do the entire family shop for that week.

“Beef or chicken burgers?” Asked Roger, who was sat cross-legged in a trolley, holding up two packets of meat, while Brian pushed him along beside the shelves.

“I don’t know! I’m a vegetarian, Rog”

“No way! So, that’s why you’re so skinny!” Teased Roger, putting the packets back on the shelf and turning to face Brian, who was still pushing him along like a toddler who gets bored of shopping easily.

Brian pointed at the shelf next to them, “grab some cereal, Rog. Make sure it’s still in date”

Roger reached over, picking up a box and squinting at the label. Jeez, this writing was small!

“What does it say?” The blonde man asked, reaching behind him to tap Brian on the shoulder repeatedly.

“What?”

“I can’t read this shit! It’s too small!” Roger was getting a bit frustrated with his own eyesight now,

“Hey, hey!” Brian soothed him, placing a hand on his back comfortingly, “it says 25th of August, weeks from now! It’ll be fine”

He dropped the cereal box into the trolley, continuing to push the sulking Roger along.

“Do you have bad eyesight, love?”

“Yeah. It’s shit. I have glasses but I never wear them.”

_Oddly feminine, short, bad sight... but still absolutely perfect?_

“I think you’d look cute with glasses,” Brian took one hand off of the trolley, reaching it forwards to take Roger’s hand.

At the checkout, Roger was asked to get out of the trolley. But, alas, he got stuck.

“Come here!” Brian lifted the struggling Roger over the side of the cart, literally like a toddler.

Wow. Roger loved how Brian took care of him, but he couldn’t help but feel really.... useless.

He stayed silent on the walk out of the shop, until Brian noticed something was up.

He walked down the street beside Roger, trying to catch his eye.  
“Hey Rog, you look sad? What’s up?”

“I’m fine”

“Rog! You know that won’t wash with me!”

Roger sighed, stopping his fast paces and facing Brian as best he could (the height difference made it quite difficult).  
“I feel so useless! I constantly need help with everything!” He raised his voice, trying to will back the tears that threatened to spill.

Brian looked a bit taken aback.  
“But you’re not useless. You’re the complete opposite!”

Roger rolled his eyes.

“Roger! I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong! Stop being like this!”

Roger looked away from him, feeling slight guilt coming thought from behind the anger.

“T-that man thought I was a woman! You don’t think that happens literally every day? I couldn’t see anything, I couldn’t even get out a fucking TROLLEY!” Roger shouted while blinking back his tears, before screaming in frustration and storming off down the road, leaving Brian on the side of the road.

Brian just stood there, confused as heck. He watched the angry Roger storm off down the road. What the hell had just happened?

He thought about calling after him, chasing him down the road, but it was useless. Brian was pretty sure that Roger wasn’t even angry at him, he was just the nearest person he could take it out on.

Brian sighed, making his own way home.

***

Roger came in through the door, dumping the shopping on the floor before thundering up to his room.  
He flopped face first into his bed, not even having the energy to prevent the tears from spilling onto the covers.

As the anger slowly subsided, Roger was just left sadness, tiredness, and horrible guilt.

“Why the hell did I do that?” He thought aloud, hiding his face in his hands. Right now, he needed Brian to hold him and tell him that he shouldn’t be mad at himself, but why wasn’t Brian there? Because he had chased him away.

Many stupid thoughts raced through Roger’s head, and he used all of the remaining strength he could muster to push them away, before falling asleep.

He woke up an hour or so later, feeling quite peaceful. It seemed that his body had knocked itself out for safety’s sake, and he was glad of that.  
He lay on his front, staring out of the window without thinking anything in particular. It was going dark outside, and the birds were flying off to their own trees.

Roger walked up to his window, sighing as he looked out at the sky. He couldn’t describe how he felt in that moment, but it was just a weird mood.

Then something caught his eye.

Brian. Sat at his desk, reading peacefully. Why the hell did Roger shout at him? He did absolutely nothing wrong.   
Roger had a habit of just taking his anger out on the nearest person.

He sighed, just watching him.

And then Roger did something.   
He crawled out onto the tree branch that joined their two rooms, just sitting there, hoping Brian would see him. It was dark outside now, which obviously made it harder.

To his joy, he heard the window next to him open, and Brian crawled out onto the branch next to him.

Roger spoke first, “Hi” 

“Hello”

Roger turned to his lover, looking at him with such regret in his eyes that Brian felt his heart wrench.

“I- I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-“

“Oh, shut up” Brian chuckled, putting an arm around Roger.  
“We all get mad sometimes, I don’t mind”

“But-“ What did Roger do to deserve Brian? “I’d love to just say it was my time of the month.”

Brian giggled at that, “Well, who knows! It could be your time of the month. It’s certainly mine”

Roger smiled, “I have.... shitty anger issues. I have done since I was young.”

_Oddly feminine, short, bad eyesight, anger management issues, yet STILL perfect._

Brian kissed the side of Roger’s head, “You’re perfect. I don’t mind.”

Roger let himself relax, just leaning into Brian. The two of them watched the birds settle on neighbouring trees.

Brian cleared his throat, “This is very romantic and all, but we’ll fall to our death on this branch”

Roger nodded. Scooting along towards Brian’s room.

They hopped through the window. Brian wordlessly scooped the younger man up into his arms and they fell onto the bed.

Once they were under the sheets, cuddled up like man and wife, Brian whispered to his lover.  
“My auntie is home but I’ve locked the door. You can sleep here tonight if you like”

Roger knew it was risky because his own family could still look for him later and find him gone, but he just didn’t care.

“Goodnight” the blonde whispered, lifting his head up to kiss Brian full on the lips, “Thank you”

Wrapped in each other’s warm embrace, they drifted off to sleep.

Well, Roger did.

Brian lay awake, holding onto Roger, just watching him sleep in his arms.  
He couldn’t believe that he only had two more days with this man, and then he would go home.

Brian knew that he would never see him again, but neither of them really payed any attention to how long they had. 

But what would he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will make up for the angst, promise!!


	6. Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe more smut in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... forgot to post this! Sorry!

Roger woke up the next morning, still clinging to Brian. He looked so peaceful, and so the drummer just climbed back out of the window to his own room as not to wake him.

However, Brian opened one eye. He was still half asleep but awake enough to call after him softly.

“Rog? Where you going, loverboy?”

Roger giggled, “I didn’t want to wake you!”

“Well that plan worked, didn’t it?” Brian smiled sleepily, squinting as the harsh sunlight came through the window behind Roger, making him look like a proper angel that had come to take him away to heaven.

“Go back to sleep! You look exhausted. I’ll come see you later”

“I’d like that”

Roger grinned, slipping out of the window and back to his own room.

Luckily, his family hadn’t come looking for him.

Just as Roger got back into his own bed, snuggling down under the covers alone, Tommy and Sophie, two of his little cousins came bounding into the room.  
All Roger could think in that moment was, ‘thank GOD Brian didn’t stay over here’.

“We’re going to the beach!” They squealed in unison.

“What?”

“It’s our last day tomorrow, and so we’re all going off to the beach! Get up, get up!”

Roger picked them both up, taking them downstairs to the kitchen, where his mum and sister were.

“Mum, are we going to the beach?”

“Yes, sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday. We’re leaving in an hour, get ready dear”

“...um, can I stay here and do... homework?”

She sighed, “no, Rog. You haven’t been out all week, it’ll do you good to come with us”

“...okay”

Roger gritted his teeth, going back upstairs and getting ready.

After he was dressed, packed for the day, and everything in between, he came back downstairs. As he looked out of the window, he smiled sadly, spotting his Brian in his familiar position of digging the weeds in his garden.

“Hello Brian” Roger called, going out into the garden and standing on the other side of the fence.

“Oh! Hey my little white queen! -Oh shit, I mean... Roger!” Brian froze, eyes going wide as he looked around, hoping that nobody heard the nickname that had emerged from the incident with the sparkly dress.

Roger couldn’t help but laugh at the existential fear on his lover’s face.

But then he sighed.

“I have to go the to beach with my family today” he muttered, “I can’t see you today. And I’m really pissed about it”

“Hey, it’s fine!” Brian subtly rested his hand on top of Rogers, aware that both their families could easily look out of the window at this point, “I’ll see you when you get back”

“But we only have one more day-“

“You’re leaving the day after tomorrow, love. We have two more nights too, remember?” He whispered, giving Roger a wink on the last sentence.

Roger grinned. Oh god, he really wanted to get to do _that_ with Brian again.

Giving his hand a subtle squeeze, he smiled and ran off to get in the car with his family.

The beach was better than he expected. All 9 of them had lunch on the sand, feeding the odd chip to a seagull.

It was quite windy, but also warm, which was really pleasant weather to run about in, playing with a beachball, finding shells, building sandcastles.

Roger and his sister forgot that they were teenagers, and became their inner 6 year olds, frolicking about with the little kids. 

The drummer found it very nostalgic, thinking back to all those years ago when he would come here in the summer.

Those were the days, the days when he had no idea what would happen in the exact same place all those years later. That was back when he identified as straight, now he was about as straight as Brian’s hair.

God, what he would give to have Brian there with him in that moment.

***

The day flew by, and before he knew it, Roger was on his way back to the house in the small mini-van.

They all piled though the door and had dinner straight away. Roger was hoping to have the chance to go and see Brian before, but he was extremely hungry, even though he had just eaten a few hours ago.

Feeling completely full, he slouched off up to his room to have a nap.   
It seemed that he was napping for most of his life, but he really wasn’t complaining. 

Roger would obviously have preferred to spend the day with his lover, but it was really wonderful to spend time with his family, and go to the beach, instantly turning into little kids again.

When Roger woke up, it was gone 10pm! The whole street was asleep, everyone except from two boys.

An idea sparked into Roger’s head, causing him to grin as he got out of bed, tiptoeing over to the window where he saw Brian softly strumming on his guitar. His window was shut, and so Roger couldn’t hear him.

Then he did something delightfully cliche. He picked up a small pebble that he’d collected from the beach earlier, and chucked it at Brian’s window.

His curly head snapped up, spotting Roger instantly. He ran over to the window, opening it and grinning widely at Roger, who was sat on his own window ledge, waving adorably.

“Hey gorgeous” the blonde man called, blowing a kiss.

“Hello my darling! I’ve missed you”

Roger went to say something, but Brian disappeared momentarily, grabbing his guitar off of the bed and sitting back on his window ledge.

The pitch black sky made the only light of the garden lights below them illuminate their faces very faintly.

Brian’s hair blew softly about his face in the night wind, smiling shyly at Roger.

“Can I play you something?” He asked.

“Please do”

“Okay um... this is one that I wrote.... for you. The whole thing”

Roger’s heart did a backflip. Brian had written a song for him! 

He cleared his throat, “um... if anyone else hears this, don’t worry, I’ll make the lyrics a bit more.... straight.... so nobody suspects anything.”

Roger nodded understandingly. He knew what this world could be like.

Brian put his guitar on his lap, still perched on the window ledge, and began strumming while blushing furiously.

_’On such a breathless night as this,_  
Upon my brow, the lightest kiss,  
I walked alone,  
And all around the air did say,  
My lady soon will stir this way,  
In sorrow known, 

_The White Queen walks and the night grows pale,  
Stars of lovingness in your hair,_

_Needing, unheard_  
Pleading, one word  
So sad, my eyes,  
He cannot see....’ 

Brian played though the rest of the song, while Roger bawled tears of happiness like an emotional mother watching her son perform in the school play.

All of this was his, and Roger just sobbed harder as he heard each line, instantly able to link it to a memory they shared.

As Brian finished the song, gently setting the guitar down on the other side of his window. He giggled at the weeping Roger.

“...I really hope those are tears of happiness?”

“Fuck yes they are!” Roger looked pointedly at him, tears streaming down his face, trying desperately to wipe them away.   
And not succeeding.

Brian beamed, his sunny smile lighting up the entire night sky.

“I do love you, my White Queen”

Roger froze. He looked up at Brian, eyes wide. “Come again?”

The taller man turned red, “Y-you heard me”

The drummer sighed dramatically, “You bastard! Now I’m gonna cry all over again!”

Brian laughed, crying as well now, not even knowing what to say.

Then Roger did something that you should not try at home.

He stood up on the outside ledge of his window, leaping onto the tree branch, running across, and diving head first at Brian.

Both boys went flying through the window, landing on the floor (which was thankfully covered with pillows as Brian was changing the sheets) with a thud. Roger kissed Brian’s face all over, teasing him as the guitarist tried to capture his lips.

Roger paused, looking into those hazel eyes.

“I love you too” He whispered, seeing the momentary joy on Brian’s face, before pressing their lips together in a full and passionate kiss.

They lay on the floor, bathed in soft moonlight, kissing and laughing and holding each other so damn tightly.

Next thing they knew, they were on the bed. Nobody else was in Brian’s house that night, and so they could make as much noise as they wanted.

They literally tore each other’s clothes of, kissing and biting and licking every bit of exposed skin while lying there, naked and exposed.

Roger took advantage of the fact that the house was empty and moaned loudly, causing Brian to get even more hot and bothered.

Things soon turned somewhat... rough, but delightfully so. Brian would pause regularly, checking that his love was alright, which just made Roger love him even more.

“Oh, fuck! There-“ Roger almost screamed as Brian took his entire erection into his mouth, looking at him with pupils blown.

“Got any lube?” 

“That drawer on your left”

“How are you just... prepared for this to happen?”

Brian wasted no time in slowly preparing the younger man. His blonde hair was sprawled across his face as he gasped for air. He really was a beautiful sight.

Brian was 3 fingers deep within the first minute, curling them upwards, making Roger grip onto the sheets, rolling his eyes back in pleasure.

“Oh for fucks sake Brian, just get up here and fuck me!”

Now that was an offer he couldn’t refuse.

Brian got up on his knees, stroking his own aching cock a few times before lining it up with his lover’s entrance. 

“You ready?”

“Yes! Oh god yes!”

Brian pushed in almost all the way, letting the drummer adjust to the stretch, before he suddenly began thrusting quite hard. He couldn’t surpass the unholy low moan that escaped him, burying his face in Rogers neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his hair.

Roger used all the strength he could to turn them over. He was now sat on top of Brian, riding him while letting out loud, high pitched moans.

“Beautiful, just stunning” Brian panted out, before moaning loudly in sync with the blonde man, hitting his sweet spot.

Roger bounced up and down, creating a fast rhythm which Brian matched with the bucking of his hips.

Roger glistened in the moonlight, unable to keep his eyes open. His hair flew about in all directions as he moved.

He felt his release building in the pit of his stomach, as did Brian.

Their rhythm began to falter as Brian came explosively, causing Roger to finish too at the sight of him throwing his head back in pleasure and spilling inside of him.

Unable to keep himself upright, the drummer collapsed on top of his lover, instantly being wrapped in his warm embrace.

“My angel...” the dark haired man mused, still not able to open his eyes as he gently played with a lock of Rogers hair.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Roger lifted himself up just enough to press a kiss to Brians lips before collapsing back on top of his chest again.

And so they lay there like two little creatures of the forest, just wanting to be as close as possible, never wanting to leave.

The next morning came, sunlight pouring though the window, waking them up.

“Good morning, my sunshine” Brian smiled faintly, 

“Hiya”

Silence.

“I don’t wanna to back to my room”

“Then stay here!”

After Brian ensured that the house was still empty, he took Roger to the bathroom, where they hunted out a spare toothbrush, towel, and some of Brians clothes for Roger to wear.

“Do you want a shower?” Brian asked, beginning to run the water for himself.

“Oh I’ll be fine, there won’t be any hot water left for you!”

Brian looked at him, smirking.

“Not if we shower together”

Roger’s eyes widened, jaw dropping open. He wasn’t confused, just surprised that Brian would suggest... that.

“I’d like that”

“Me too”

The two boys undressed, stepping into the small shower. It really wasn’t big enough for the two of them, but they didn’t mind at all, it gave them all the more reason to be closer.

Brian’s hair went oddly... straight under the water, which was not a sight that Roger was used to seeing, causing him to giggle.

“What?”

“Your hair! It’s-“

Brian tolled his eyes, tutting, “turn around, let me wash your hair.”

Roger did as he was told, turning around and feeling Brian squirt a sweetly scented shampoo onto his head, before massaging it in with his long fingers. _God_ that felt good.

Roger sighed contently, leaning back against Brian as he washed the product off again.

“You’ve got gorgeous hair, Rog”

“I know. It’s a nightmare to maintain”

“You really wanna challenge me about hair nightmares?”

Roger giggled, trying to wash Brians hair in return. He had to bend down a bit as the smaller man couldn’t quite reach.

The warm water fell down on them like rain, running off of the two men, stood close together, enjoying the warmth.

Brian moved some of Rogers waterlogged hair out of his face.   
As he held that sweet little face in his hands, he was sure that he would never forget this boy. His first love.

How can you even fall in love after knowing someone for 2 weeks? Brian had somehow proved the answer to that theory to be ‘Roger’.

He pressed his lips to the younger man’s, gentle and sweet. He’d miss this ‘til the day he died.

The sensation of their lips interlocking, mixed with the water pattering down on their naked bodies made it feel as if they were the only people in the world. Nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, they were reminded that they were _not_ the only people in the world, as they heard keys turn in the door downstairs.

“Shit!” Brian swore, turning off the water and panicking. How the hell would he get Roger out without his auntie finding him?

So roger got dressed into Brian’s clothes (which were adorably baggy on him), and tried to think of a solution.

And that is how Roger Taylor exerted on the exciting mission of climbing out of his lover’s bathroom window.

Brian watched him carefully, muttering a worried, “don’t fall!” Or, “be careful, for gods sakes don’t fall to your death”

Roger plopped safely to the ground, giving Brian a playful salute before scampering off to his own home.


	7. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian go to the promenade, and it’s just really cute.
> 
> Also, Brian confides in his auntie.

The rest of that last day was spent with Roger packing up all of his belongings into his suitcase.

To his delight, he heard a knock on his window. He looked up to see Brian balanced on the tree branch, trying to get in.

Roger jumped up, letting his lover in though the window.

“Hey Bri!”

“Hi Rog, god I’m so sorry about earlier-“

“Oh please, I had a great time jumping out of that window, all the more to boast to my mates about when I get back”

Brian chuckled, kissing Roger’s cheek before sitting on the floor, helping him to pack.

“You look really cute in my clothes, by the way”

“Oh I know, I look cute in everything, even that dress”

Brian smiled at the memory.

Roger stood up, opening one of the drawers by his bed to see if he had left anything, which he had.  
He pulled out his old Polaroid camera that he had left there from years ago.

Brian sat up, “how long have you had that? It’s beautiful”

“A few years now. I think it still has some film left in it....”

Roger pointed the camera at an unsuspecting Brian, snapping a picture of him.

“Rog! I wasn’t ready!”

Roger grinned, watching the photo print out. He waved it about, waiting for it to develop.

The biggest smile lit up his face when the picture became clear.

“Oh Bri! You look so cute!”

“What? Let me see!!”

Roger showed him, holding the picture carefully, like a newborn.

Brian was sat on the floor in the photo, looking surprised. His mouth was slightly open, as he was about to say something. His eyes were wide, showing off their beautiful colour, and the afternoon sunlight was all caught up in his hair.

“Oh _god!_ Get rid of it!”

“Never! You’re beautiful!”

Roger tilted Brian’s head towards his own, kissing him lightly.

“Hang on-“ Brian grabbed a pen, turning the picture over and writing on the back:

_Summer ‘64_  
I love you,   
-Bri 

He put the photo safely away in his suitcase, knowing fully that it would just make him miss his Brian even more when he left.

There was a comfortable moment of silence, before Brian spoke.

“Do you want to go down to the promenade with me?”

Roger looked excited, “yeah! Wait- but where do I tell my mum I’m going?”

“Tell her the truth! Tell her you’re going to to beach with me, she knows we’re friends...”

Roger shrugged, “eh, she won’t mind”

The two boys went downstairs, where Roger’s mum was washing up.  
“Oh! Hello, you’re Brian, right? I didn’t see you come in!”

Roger shot him a look, he should have come in the front door at least.

“Uh... can I go down the beach with Brian? He wants to show me a... chip shop”

She looked confused, resuming washing the plates, “chip shop? The one on the promenade?”

“Yeah... that one”

She looked nostalgic, smiling faintly, “I used to go down to the prom every day back when I lived here,”  
She waved the two boys out of the door cheerfully, “of course you can go, Brian looks responsible”

They closed the door and started walking down the the coast. It wasn’t too far, just a few minutes walk.

As soon as they turned the corner away from the house, they joined hands.

“Your mum is really nice”

“Ha! You haven’t seen her when she’s angry, I presume”

Brian looked thoughtful for a moment, “I wonder if my dad and your mum were friends? I mean, your mum lived where you’re staying now, and my dad lived next door, where I am”

That realisation hit Roger for the first time, “Oh my god! And- and their rooms were where our ones are.... right next to each other!”

“Jeez... part of me doesn’t even want to know anything else”

“Ewww!!”

The boys walked down the promenade hand in hand, sun falling all across the flat land like a blanket.  
Roger had got a milkshake from a dodgy stall by the arcade, which Brian kept taking sneaky sips from.

“This is almost too perfect, I don’t understand how this is real” Roger mused, looking down at the beach, where many families were running about. It was never the weather to play in the sea where they were, but there were a couple of children daring to dip their toes in today.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to get food”

“I’m always down to get food”

The two boys sat in a little cafe where they chatted and giggled, eating a large portion of chips.

“I’m gonna miss you” Roger mumbled, mouth full of chips.

Brian sighed, “me too, my dear, but we don’t have to think about that right now”

“Yeah...” Roger slid his hand across the table to rest on top of Brian’s, “Love you”.

“I love you too, but don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross”

Roger saw a filthy joke opportunity, and took it, “you’re always talking when your mouth is full of my-“

“Rog!” Brian hissed quickly, “we’re in public! Shut up!”

Roger giggled, feeding Brian a chip.

That day was spent walking along the sunny prom, going into all kinds of cheap souvenir shops, trying to find their names on those little key rings.

“I found Roger! I found it!” Brian holds up a small keyring with ‘Rodger’ written on it, “I mean.... they spelt it wrong but-“

Roger cut him off by holding up another keyring that read ‘Bryan’.

“Perfect!”

They hung the key rings next to each other on the rack, before walking out of the shop, continuing their way down the promenade.

As they were on their way to the arcade, they came across something very interesting. It was a little stall by the beach, where people could get little bits of paper and put them in a box, which was then attached to the railings by the sea.

It was massively overpriced, but Roger dragged Brian over to the stall, handing over all the cash he had.

“Rog, what are you doing?”

“Making sure that you never forget me”

Before Brian could protest, Roger had handed him a pen and a piece of paper.

“Write on it!”

Brian smiled, shaking his head as he turned Roger around and used his back as a table.

_15.8.64, White Queen & Fairy King, love you always_

Roger picked up the paper, read it, and almost cried.

“Aw Bri! Who knew you could be so soppy!” Roger teased, putting in in the box and locking onto the side of the railings. He handed Brian the key, “what do you want to do with this?”

“It’s tradition to throw it in the sea, then nobody can ever take away these two weeks from our memories” he smiled. He held onto the key as he kissed Roger, he didn’t even care who saw. He kissed him fully and passionately, before taking his hand in his own and threw the key far out into the ocean.

Roger smiled, “That was pretty sexy, Bri.”

It was getting a bit darker. The sun was setting and Brian wanted to go home as to not worry their families, but Roger had other plans.

“Come sit down here on the beach, and we’ll watch the sun set”

Brian couldn’t even refuse that. They sat under the pier, it was so quiet there. Nobody could see them at all, and Roger liked that in this moment.

Brian leaned back against the slightly seaweed-covered wall, with Roger between his legs, resting his head on the older man’s chest.

As the red and orange streaks in the sea finally faded further and further away, the boys stayed in their little shaded area, Brian continuously planting little kisses on the top of Rogers head.

Roger intertwined his hand with Brian’s, leaning his head all the way back to kiss him upside down. The soft crashing of the orange-glowing waves, and the sweet echos of their kissing that the pier provided, sent them both into an oddly lethargic state.

Roger turned around, getting on his knees, grabbing Brian’s face and kissing him deeply and passionately.

It was so quiet in this secluded area, in fact, that Brian actually felt brave enough to give his lover a blowjob, right there in the open.

Roger liked this new side to Brian that he was seeing. He seemed to be less careful about being caught, and just wanted to spend every waking (and sleeping) hour with him.

Roger almost cried as he realised that that would be the last time he ever got intimate with Brian, as he was leaving tomorrow, but it was a pretty good last time if you asked him.

Roger finished just as Brian did that _thing_ with his tongue, and was left breathless, eyes closed, lying there on the sand.

“Hey sweetheart” Brian softly cooed, crawling up the sand to lie next to the trembling Roger, pulling him into his warm, safe arms.

“I- I love you” the phased out drummer whispered.

“I love you too”

They just stayed like that for a few minutes, lying in each other’s arms. 

It was perfect.

But all good things must come to an end.

Brian stroked Roger’s face gently to wake him, “we have to go home now honey, I also want to stay under this pier forever with you, but sadly we can’t”

“Why not” mumbled Roger, snuggling further into Brian.

Brian sighed, Rog really wasn’t making this easy for him.

And so that’s how Brian May ended up carrying his sleepy lover all the way home in his arms.

“Rog, honey, you’re gonna need to walk through your own front door”

“M’kay”

Brian set the sleepy Roger down in front of his door. He wished that he could take him inside his own home and sleep beside him.

“Good night, Bri” he mumbled, smiling widely. He gave Brian a quick kiss before staggering in through the door. He looked drunk as hell.

Brian chuckled to himself, making sure he got inside alright before going into his own home.

He was surprised to see his auntie still awake. She usually went to bed quite early, although it varied.

“Hey Bri, have a nice time?”

“Yeah...” Brian looked thoughtful for a moment, “Um... can I talk to you”

She smiled welcomingly, patting the space next to her on the sofa, “I’m all ears, lovely”

So Brian sat down and did something he never expected to do. He told her all about Roger, and how he’d fallen head over heels in love with him, but he had to leave tomorrow.

She nodded understandingly, “I did wonder why he was climbing out of your window at 10am yesterday morning.”

“Oh shit! You saw that?”

“I see everything”

Brian hid his face in his hands in embarrassment as his auntie laughed, “Well I think that you two are adorable, and I’m sure fate will catch up with you again one day”

Brian sighed, giving her a hug, “thank you. I knew you wouldn’t judge me”

She laughed, “what position am I in to judge you?”

Brian went up to his room with a big grin on his face. He felt oddly free.

Without thinking, he locked his bedroom door and noticed that Roger had left his window open. He climbed across the tree branch and through his window.

Roger was unsurprisingly sleeping, but opened one eye just enough to extend an arm to Brian, mumbling “Come ‘ere”

Brian smiled, crawling into the bed beside Roger, spooning him.

“Goodnight precious” He kissed Roger’s hair.

“G’night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! ...or maybe two (:
> 
> Alsooooo, how do I attach pictures to works? Because I did this really soft mayor drawing and the world needs to see.


	8. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say goodbye. It’s super sad.

Roger woke up to the feeling of arms around him. He smiled to himself as he realised they were Brian’s, but almost cried when he realised that that would be the last time he got to wake up like that.

“Morning, angel” He felt Brian softly stroking his hair from behind him.

“Hiya”

Roger held onto Brian’s hand that was wrapped around his middle, closing his eyes again. He just wanted to stay here, was that too much to ask?

Apparently so.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Roger’s entire life flashed before his eyes as he sat up, trying to throw the blanket over Brian, to little avail.

“Oh, Clare!” Roger sighed with relief, noticing that it was sister. It was still humiliating as heck, but it could have been worse.

“Jesus Roger!”

“Sorry, sorry” Brian mumbled, going bright red as he shuffled further and further down under the covers.

“You shouldn’t have walked in without knocking!”

She sighed, “I’m guessing you’re Brian?”

“...yeah”

“Well this is very cute and all, but you might want to dash before my mum comes upstairs to get Roger’s suitcase”

“Thanks for the heads up” Brian smiled politely, standing up and walking over to the window.

“...that’s how you go to and from our houses?” She asked, watching as Brian climbed out of the window.

“Well I can’t really come in the front door at 11pm”

“Fair enough”

Brian climbed back over to his room, calling out to Roger before shutting his window.

“I’ll come see you later”

Clare turned to look at him.

“Soooo-“

“Oh god, go.... pack up your stuff. Leave me be”

She laughed, walking out and shutting the door behind her. What a great way to spend their last morning together.

***

Roger closed his suitcase, making sure that his picture of Brian was buried deep between his clothes.

As predicted, his mum came into his room and collected his suitcase to put in the car, but Roger took his camera out of the case before he gave it to her.

“Did you have a nice time?” She asked, giving him a quick hug as he looked sad to go.

“I really did. I want to stay forever”

“Oh darling, I’ve never known you to be so happy at Gran’s house!”

Roger smiled, “Just... never mind. Thanks for taking us”

She gave his shoulder a squeeze before dragging the case off downstairs.

Roger brushed his hair and got ready. He still had Brians t-shirt from the other morning, and he had no plans to give it back.

He picked up the camera from his bedside table, an idea coming to mind.

“Bri!” The drummer yelled, balancing on the tree branch, knocking on Brian’s window with one hand while holding his Polaroid camera in the other.

“Coming, coming!” Brian hurried over, opening the window and lifting the smaller man through gracefully.

“Hey little darling, you brought your camera?”

“Yes I- I wanted to take some pictures before I left and I thought that you’d... model for me?”

Brian raised his eyebrows playfully, “and what are you planning to do with these photos”

“Look at them forever, and remember you”

Brian’s expression softened, “Oh sweetheart, you’re too cute”

Brian ended up taking over half the photo shoot, getting shots of Roger. Naturally, they got out the sparkly dress for old time’s sake, and took tonnes of photos of Roger doing all kinds of cute poses.

“Pose for me, sweet lady!” He giggled, snapping photo after photo as Roger put his modelling gifts to good use. There were small piles of Roger photos all over the room.

“Let me get some of you!” Roger grabbed the camera, and waiting for Brian to get into position.

He sat cross legged on his bed, with his guitar in his lap. Sitting cross legged never proved to be easy for poor Brian, as his legs were rather long.

“Aw you look so cute!” Roger squealed, getting pictures of the smiling Brian from all angles.

Roger took a picture of him and Brian standing in front of a mirror, as to get them both in the frame.  
Roger was holding the camera, with Brian wrapped around him from behind like a barnacle. 

They got adventurous and decided to climb out onto the tree branch.  
Brian insisted that Roger lay back on the branch like a little forest nymph, and he looked exactly like one.

Roger turned the camera around in his hands, trying to get a picture of himself and Brian. The taller man wrapped his arm around him, and pressed the button on the camera. The photo printed out a bit funny looking, but you could clearly tell that it was two lovers in the frame.

When they had climbed back through the window, the two boys lay on Brian’s bed, looking at the Polaroid’s, admiring the good ones and laughing at bad ones.

They decided that Roger would keep all of the ones that he took of Brian, and vice versa.  
Then our lovebirds just did that pointless thing of lying next to each other in complete silence, just being in each other’s arms, perfectly happy. 

Naturally, Roger got bored and spontaneously climbed on top of Brian, straddling him while they kissed continuously.

“I love you. Stay here. You can live with me forever” Brian mumbled against the younger man’s lips.

“Don’t tempt me” Roger sighed, seriously considering running away with Brian for a moment.

Roger eventually decided that he had to go back through his own house, and through Brian’s front door so it didn’t look too suspicious as he’d been gone for a while.

However, as he was tight-roping back across the tree, he heard a surprised gasp from beneath him.

His mum and grandma stood by the car that overlooked the tree. Shit.

“Roger! What in God’s name are you doing? Get down from there? Why were you..... who’s room is that?”

_Oh fuck._  
Would Roger mind if he suddenly perished right now? Probably not.

“Um... sorry” Was all Roger could get out. He shuffled the rest of the way over to his room, climbing in.  
He turned back once he was safely out of sight from his family, and looked at Brian pointedly, who was grimacing.

‘Sorry’ he mouthed, biting his lip awkwardly.

Roger rolled his eyes playfully, he couldn’t be mad at Brian. It just didn’t work like that in his mind.

Brian managed to disappear out of sight just in time for Roger’s mum to thunder up the stairs and slam open his door.

“Roger, what the hell were you doing?”

What was he supposed to say? Thank god his Polaroids were tucked safely in his back pocket.

“I was just... chatting to Brian-”

“That’s Brian’s room? Well, that does make a bit more sense. I thought you were trying to perform a grand robbery!” She looked relived for a second, before starting up again, “Why can’t you just go through the door like a normal person? Why do you have to do everything.... dangerously?”

“I-it was quicker- Sorry”

She sighed, raising her eyebrows, “s’fine. Don’t do it again.”  
She suddenly smiled, “I bet you’re sad to not see Brian again, you guys became brilliant friends while we were here”

Roger nodded sadly, “I know. God I’ll miss him”

She left the room laughing and singing ‘Summer Nights’ from Grease. It was intended as a joke to tease Roger about a romance she didn’t think he had, but it really hit home for the drummer.

Roger looked back out the window once his door was safely closed, and saw Brian sheepishly re-appear.

“...but oh oh, those summer nights” He softly continued the song that Roger’s mum was singing.

Roger giggled “Okay then, Danny.”

Brian put his hand to his chest in mock-offence, “Who says that you get to be Sandy?”

***

Roger stood by his family car, waiting for everyone to say goodbye. 

“Bye bye Roggie!” His little cousins came running up to him, pulling him down into a hug.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” He laughed, kissing their little heads affectionately.

He hugged his gran and auntie goodbye, telling them that he would see them at the next family gathering that they all knew would never get planned.

Roger sighed, standing up and leaning against the car. His family had got caught up in an hour-long goodbye session, and so he just stood there.

Until he saw the door open of the house next door. A smile spread across his face as he saw a slightly flustered Brian run over to him.

“You’re leaving already!? Oh god!”

Brian threw himself at the smaller man, wrapping him in his arms and subtly kissing the top of his head, not entirely bothered if his family saw.

“Bye bye miss American pie” Roger whispered so as not to be heard by the gathering of family members.

“Sweet lady” Brian kissed Roger’s nose, “white queen” he kissed it again, “my love”  
He checked behind him before cautiously pressing a gentle kiss to Roger’s lips.

“I love you” the younger man melted into him, still wrapped up in his embrace. He felt a sting of sadness as he looked into those hazel eyes that he had grown to know so well over the last two weeks.  
He had memorised Brian’s face, and the way he looked at him. He knew every perfect imperfection that man possessed. It seemed like he’d known him for years, really.

“I love you too” Brian whispered, pressing their foreheads together and enjoying this moment.

Roger looked over Brian’s shoulder to see Clare gossiping with Brian’s auntie by the doorstep. They looked over at the two boys, waving and wiggling their eyebrows, before bursting into a fit of giggles like schoolgirls.

Roger turned to his lover, “...does your auntie know?”

“Yeah she kinda.... found out. Sorry” 

“Oh it’s fine, my sister definitely knows.”

Brian his his face in Roger’s neck at the embarrassing memory of his sister seeing them all cuddled up.

“I’m really going to miss you. I feel like it hasn’t properly hit me that you’re leaving”

“Neither,” the blonde man sighed, “I haven’t really figured out what I’m going to do, y’know? I can’t just.... carry on living life pretending you didn’t exist”

“If it makes it any better... I’ll never, _ever_ forget this week. Or you. Ever.”

“Maybe one day we’ll run into each other.” Roger smiled, optimism glinting in his eyes. God, he hoped.

“Maybe” Brian whispered, rubbing his nose against Roger’s, before looking behind him again.

Roger’s mum looked as though she was about to come over, as she was finishing the conversation and giving out last hugs.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Brian presses his lips to Roger’s once more, fully and passionately, memorising the feel of it. He knew this would never leave his mind, the way their lips moved together so perfectly, as if they were made for one another. That’s certainly what Brian believed. 

But, alas, it was all to come to an end now.

Hey broke apart, staying in a tight hug, just as friends would do.

Roger sat in the car, window rolled down, saying his final, _final_, goodbyes to his extended family.

He said goodbye to each member of his family he was leaving in turn, thanking them for his stay.

Brian appeared at the window, taking hold of Roger’s hand that was hanging out of the window.

“Bye bye lovely” he whispered very quietly, and then he mouthed an extremely subtle ‘I love you’

‘I love you too’ Roger mouthed back.

Jesus, Roger was always shit at goodbyes, but it was ten times harder when it was Brian he was saying goodbye to.

The car began to move, and their hands stayed intertwined, their eyes locked, until they were pulled apart.

Roger stuck his head out of the window, watching his Brian fall further and further away, waving and waving and waving until they turned a corner and he was out of sight forever.

Roger leant his head back against the seat. 

What the hell had just happened?

He’d fallen in love, madly in love, in two weeks. And now he was never going to see that love again.

But all he knew was that these memories would stay with him forever. 

It would all be okay one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!
> 
> Thank you again for all your comments, they mean the world <3


	9. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to my lovely partner, whom without I wouldn’t have gotten past chapter 2! You’re brilliant x

**July 1971**

“What are you doing?” Roger nods pointedly towards the scarf that his flat mate Freddie is tying to a lampshade.

“This flat is so plain. I’m decorating”

“Freddie! There are millions of ways to decorate which don’t make it look like we’re trying to hang ourselves!”

He sighed dramatically, looking at Roger, “Well what do we do then?”

“We can go shopping?”

Freddie’s face lit up, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Freddie and Roger walked through Kensington market until they reached the little stall that they ran to try and earn enough cash to pay rent each month.

They never ended up making that much cash though, as they were known for giving rather generous discounts to friends (which they had a lot of).

“What about this?” Freddie held up a picture frame that had been sat on the shelf for a few weeks.

“Yeah, that works” Roger replied, looking through a few coats on the rack. He really didn’t need anymore coats, but he never felt as if he had enough.

The two boys had always had a bit of a dream of making music, but they were just a drummer and a singer who had never really had the chance to perform and try to rake in some extra cash.

They had a few instruments, which were piled up in their flat, often annoying the neighbours when they played them.

Of course, when Roger was asked if he knew any guitarists, he did think of Brian. He still thought of Brian sometimes, but less than he had done right after that summer. He thought about him every day back then, even crying about his lost love every night in that first week away from him.

But, as these things go, Roger had moved on, and now only looked at those photos that they had taken every so often. He had mostly gotten over him.

Mostly.

“What are we doing for dinner tonight?” Asked Freddie, realising that they hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was now nearing dinner time.

“Pizza?” That was the only thing either of them could.... order, and so, that is what they would have most nights.

Freddie made a pleased noise, before picking up a cloth from the counter, and proceeding to clean one of the store front windows.

Roger sat in a chair, flipping through a magazine absent mindedly. He was down here now, why would he want to go back up to the flat?

The squeaking of the cloth on the window stopped abruptly.  
“Oh Rog!” Freddie sounded awe-struck, “who is that absolute stunner?”

Roger snorted, not taking his eyes of the magazine. “Go get him if you like him.”

Freddie fell silent, seemingly watching this guy across the road.

Roger did look up and try to take a glance, but was reminded in the process that he was too short sighted to see anything of this mystery man.

Freddie did notice this, “Sorry Rog, of course you can’t see”

Roger turned his attention back to his magazine, “describe him.”

Freddie chuckled, but obeyed none the less, “he’s tall as fuck, and his hair is wonderful”

_Tall as fuck_

Roger laughed to himself, he wasn’t about to be silly over this. Sure, he was into taller guys, but he got laid last night, he didn’t really need another one.

Freddie froze, “Oh fuck! He’s coming over”

Roger hummed, unbothered.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!”

“Freddie, please be normal.”

Freddie laughed, “that’s not the kind of thing to ask Freddie Mercury, dear”

Roger rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean. Don’t ambush the poor guy, he probably just wants to buy a damn rug.”

Freddie’s craziness instantly melted into incredible charisma the minute the door opened, making the little bell by the door ring.

“Hello there!” Freddie smiled, continuing to wipe the window.

“Hiya” A soft, melodic voice.

Roger lifted his head from where he was reading for a split second to try and see what was so great about this guy.

Oh. Fucking. Shit.

Roger’s eyes widened. It was none other than Brian. He literally hadn’t changed in 7 whole years, his hair was as voluminous as ever, which did surprise Roger.

Somehow, Brian had looked all over the shop, except for at Roger.  
After the blonde man had recovered from his shock, he cleared his throat pointedly, raising his eyebrows at the taller man.

Brian turned his head, and his jaw hit the floor. Little Rog, curled up in a chair with a magazine, looking at him as if saying ‘How haven’t you seen me yet?’

“O-Oh” Brian spluttered, “Rog!”

Roger grinned, “Wa-hey! You remembered me!”

Brian laughed, “Well, you’re pretty hard to forget!”

Roger giggled, standing up and giving Brian a friendly hug. They just acted like good friends who hadn’t seen each other for years, which Freddie didn’t really bat an eyelash at.

It felt so familiar as Roger hugged Brian. He inhaled pretty deeply, breathing in his warm scent. It hadn’t changed one bit and It took him right back to that summer.

And _then_ all those damn feelings came flooding back.

Roger tensed up in Brian’s arms, but Brian... didn’t notice. He just broke the hug as you would with a friend, and asked Roger what he had been up to recently.

Roger mumbled something about university, before hurriedly returning the question.

“I’m starting a course at the imperial college not too far from here, I had no idea you lived round here now!” Brian smiled.

Roger nodded, “Yeah, the schools were better over here to I moved away from Cornwall. I met Fred,” he gestured over to Freddie by the window, who was obviously listening, “and now we live together.”

Brian hesitated, “O-oh, I didn’t realise! So you’re... _with_ Freddie?”

Roger’s eyes went wide, and Freddie spun around lighting fast.

“Ew no!” The singer laughed, “me and Rog just live together. I’m not his type, he prefers tall guys with dark hair”

Roger went red. Really, Fred?

He thought he saw something flash across Brian’s face then. It looked like relief? But then he laughed it off, turning his attention back to Roger.

“Sorry about that-“

“Don’t worry about it.”

Silence.

“Right, I’d best be off” Brian sighed. He gave Roger’s arm a quick squeeze, “see you around, mate”

_Mate._

That’s all he was now, and Roger felt like crying.

Roger managed a feeble wave as Brian walked out of the store, waving to Freddie before turning a corner.

Gone. Again.

Roger just watched the door, wishing that he’d magically re-appear and tell Roger he still loved him. Scoop him into his arms and call him his white queen just _one more time._

His blue eyes glistened with tears he couldn’t even hold back. His one love didn’t... love him anymore. Freddie turned around after noticing the drummer’s silence. He saw his tears.

“Oh, darling!” Freddie rushed over to him, taking the slightly smaller man into his arms, “what happened, love? What’s wrong?”

Roger just clung to Freddie, letting the off tear slip down his cheek, “T-that was... that was h-him”

Freddie pulled back just enough to try and see Roger’s face, to read his expression.

“Who, dear?”

“S-summer ‘64. The one I t-told you about... h-him” Roger broke down, burying his face into Freddie’s shoulder and weeping. Freddie held him tighter as the realisation hit him.

“Oh Rog! That was Brian? Oh my darling...” Even Freddie didn’t know what to say.

“He- He doesn’t love m-me. And I still love h-him...” Roger whispered, sniffling.

Freddie grabbed Roger by the shoulders, eyes sparkling with an idea.

“Tell him!”

“What? Why would I-“

“He said he goes to the imperial college, right? That’s where John goes...” Freddie hinted, trying to get Roger on board with his plan, “we’ll pick up John tomorrow and you can go find your Prince Charming!”

Freddie clapped his hands in excitement, and Roger sighed, “may as well give it a go. What the hell have I got to lose?”

“Brilliant!”

As the pair walked back up to their flat, they put together the plan that they would get Freddie’s boyfriend, John, to bring Brian to the college bar at around 8pm. Freddie assumed that John knew who Brian was, and could get him over there, where Roger would be conveniently sat at the bar...

“Are you sure that’ll work? If he figures it out I’ll look so desperate-“ Roger huffed, not sure what to do.

Freddie sat down on the sofa next to him, “Does it matter? You two had one of the soppiest romances I’ve ever been told of, I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine.”

Roger laughed, slapping Freddie’s arm playfully, “Shut up, will you?”

Freddie joined the laugher, “You little-“

There was a knock at the door, and, as if on cue, John let himself in and waltzed into the living room.

“You two should really lock that door,” he looked at them like a disappointed mother, “people could break in!”

Roger snorted, “and steal what? That bit of mouldy bread over there?”

“I could have been a burglar!”

Freddie stood up, “But you’re not. You’re my beautiful boyfriend!” He pulled the grouchy John into his arms, kissing his cheek affectionately.

John couldn’t resist a smile, “ugh, go away Freddie”

“Never”

Roger let them have their moment. He went to escape into his room, or tried to, at least.

“Darling!!!”

“What?”

Freddie laughed, “sorry for leaving you out, dear. Come sit, we need to discuss our plan with John.”

“Erm.... What plan?”

“Oh, sorry John, we’ll tell you”

The boys sat down and explained it all to John, who, with a bit of persuasion, agreed to bring Brian to the bar after college.

“You know who Brian is, right?” Roger asked, looking intently at John, who raised his eyebrows.

“The tall one with the hair, right?”

Roger grinned, “That’s him! Have you met him?”

“Once or twice, I’ll take him with me to the bar, but I’ll have to make it look like on not bloody hitting on him.”

Freddie laughed, “You’d better not!”

***

“You ready, Rog?”

Roger stood in front of his mirror, looking at the outfit he’d chosen for the night. He suddenly felt very self conscious, this would be how Brian saw him now and-

Freddie burst in, standing next to Roger in the mirror, “You’re overthinking again, dear. He loves you. Love can’t just die like that.”

Roger nodded, inhaling deeply. He knew Freddie was right.

And with that, the two of them drove off to the bar, where John and Brian would be waiting.

The drive was comfortable. Freddie reassured Roger that everything would be fine, and the blonde man believed him. He wanted to.

They pulled up outside of the club, stepping out into the summer night air. They hurried into the dimly lit bar, immediately spotting John.

Freddie ran over, but Roger stayed by the door.

“Darling!” He kissed him on the cheek, and lowered his voice, “Where’s Brian?”

“He was here a minute ago” John took a sip from his drink, appearing unbothered.

Freddie sighed. What was Brian doing? He looked around, gesturing for Roger to come and get a drink inside of him.

“Did you see where he went?” The blonde man twiddled nervously with a lock of his hair.

John shrugged, “he said he was going to get a drink, and then didn’t come back. He’s been gone for about 20 minutes now.”

Roger whined in frustration, “Well he’s not making this bloody easy for me, is he?!”

“Shush, dear” Freddie placed a hand on Rogers shoulder, trying to calm him. “It’s all going to be fine, okay?”

Roger nodded. He suddenly felt rather sick.   
“I’m gonna go to the b-bathroom...” he slipped off without another word, leaving the other two a little confused.

Roger flung open the bathroom door, flying into the nearest cubicle, and kneeling down in front of the loo.

He wasn’t actually sick, just gagging at how nervous and horrible he felt inside.

He loved Brian.  
Brian didn’t love him.  
That was that.

There was nobody there to hold his hair back, so it hung about his face pitifully as he sat up, resting his arm against the toilet.

How had it come to this? Roger let out a low, frustrated groan, banging his fist on the toilet seat in frustration.

“Hello? Are you alright in there?” Came a voice from outside.

_Holy. Fucking. Bollocks._

“Uh... yeah.... fine” Roger knew that voice so well. He couldn’t even pretend that it wasn’t who he thought it was.

Brian obviously recognised Roger’s voice, causing the blonde man to curse under his breath.

“Hey can you... come out?”

_Oh god._ Please no. He looked a mess, he couldn’t deal with this right now.

Roger stood up, sighing, and opened the door.

Brian stood before him, looking utterly dazzling. Meanwhile, Roger looked like he’d just been dragged through a sewer system.

“Hi Rog” He gave a sympathetic smile, “how are you doing? Talk to me.”

Roger pressed his lips together, fighting back those tears that just kept coming, “To be honest, n-not so great.”

“Come here” Brian handed Roger a glass of water, god knows where he got that from. He sat him up on the counter by the sinks, and looked at him with concern in his eyes. For a moment it felt like they had never even ended their romance.

Roger swallowed hard, looking down at his feet. He matched Brian’s height now that he was sat up on a ledge. Maybe Brian did that on purpose.

“When you came into our shop, and you started.... talking to m-me,” Roger took a deep breath, and Brian looked at him, wordlessly urging him to continue, “I-I... I knew.... I _know_, I still love you”

Roger looked down, not even wanting to meet Brians eyes, but then he felt a hand on his chin, tilting his face up.

“That’s okay” Brian was smiling at him, “that’s a bloody relief actually, you really thought I’d moved on?”

Roger laughed with relief. So... Brian still liked him? That was a good sign. It seemed that it would take a while to build back up the bond that they had before, but this was a pretty good starting point.

Roger cleared his throat, “So do you think you could ever... like me?”

Brian smiled playfully. “Maybe”

They stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see who was going to make the first move.

Roger laughed again at how silly this looked, “Well the powers in your hands, love. I’m not going to ask myself to buy me a drink!”

Brian chuckled. Oh lord, Roger didn’t realise how much he’d missed that sound, “Do you want a drink, my dear?” 

“Well, if you insist...” Roger giggled. Brian helped the smaller man hop down off the counter, taking his hand in his own, and walking out of the bathroom back to the bar.

***

“What in God’s name-“ John nudged Freddie, pointing to the pair, who were walking towards them holding hands.

“Thanks for the heads-up John.” Brian said with a wink, before dragging Roger off to another table further down.

Roger gasped, “he gave you a heads up? On what? That little twat!” 

He laughed, playfully giving John the middle finger from across the room, making him stick his tongue out at the blonde man.

Roger and Brian sat at the bar alone. The other boys had gone home and there weren’t many people left there. They were lazily holding hands, only having a beer between them as Brian still had to drive.

“I’ve missed you” Roger admitted, batting his eyelashes at the taller man.

“I’ve missed you too. So much. Even though I saw you yesterday”

“Oh you know what I mean! I’ve missed _you._

“Let’s get out of here” Brian smiled charmingly, taking off his jacket and putting it around Roger like the gentleman he was.

Roger nodded, hopping down from the barstool, and walking out of the bar with Brian, hand in hand.

They sat in the car, waiting for Brian to find his keys.   
Suddenly, Brian stopped searching through his coat pockets. His face was lit up by all the neon signs of pubs and clubs around them. The silence was odd, it felt as if there was some kind of tension in the air that neither of them could resolve with words.

And that’s why Brian moved fast, grabbing Roger’s face and kissing him passionately before he could think twice.

Roger melted into the kiss, forgetting all those nights he had lay awake, replaying moments like these in his head.

This was exactly where he wanted, and needed, to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support I’ve had on this story had been insane, you’re all awesome! You know me, I’ll end up doing another chapter because I can’t resist!


	10. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one!! Couldn’t leave you with nothing x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda short and a bit crappy, sorry, enjoy!!

Roger and Brian had been together for just over a month now (what a blissful month that had been), and their relationship turned quite serious pretty quickly. They weren’t living together, but Brian was always round at Roger and Freddie’s flat, spending most days with him.  
He even stayed over sometimes, in Rogers room. The walls were pretty thin and so they would often have to kick poor Freddie out of the flat and send him round to John’s if they were to get up to any funny business.

Brian had his guitar with him, and so the four of them would jam occasionally. John never got involved with their music before Brian came along, but now he felt comfortable enough to play with them.

They had actually written a couple of songs together, but Roger wouldn’t really call them a band. They had never preformed, they didn’t have a name, and were all still trying out for other bands.

Until one night that changed.

Brian and Roger were snuggled on the sofa, just enjoying each other’s company, absent mindedly watching something on TV.

Freddie was sat on the other sofa, writing something down.

“What’s that, Fred?” Brian asked, gesturing to the paper.

“You’ll see!” 

A few minutes later, Freddie cleared his throat, passing the paper to them.

It was a detailed drawing of a crest. Two fairies, a crab, two lions, and a ‘Q’ in the middle. Beneath it was written:

_Queen_

“What’s this?” Asked Brian, pointing to it. Roger admired it, tracing the lines with his index finger.

Freddie beamed with excitement, “Our band! We’re starting a proper band, and you can’t object”

And neither of them tried to do so.

Freddie panicked, trying to persuade them.

“Please! I mean- look, we have a bassist, singer, drummer, guitarist. It works out perfectly! Please don’t be idiots and say no!”

Roger sniggered, watching Freddie become the dramatic man that he was.

Brian was the first to put him out of his misery, “Yes! Let’s do it!” He laughed, squeezing Roger tightly next to him.

Roger felt so happy in that moment. If this band stayed together, he would have a future with his Brian, and that was all he wanted.

They sat in the living room for hours and hours, just discussing this crazy new idea. They showed each other lyrics and melodies, using the few instruments they had in the flat. Roger had to improvise with a few pans and kitchen utensils for a drum kit, as he had left his at college.

John came round the next day and they told him all about the band. The bassist was a little reluctant at first, as he was still set on trying out for another band, but naturally, his boyfriend got round him.

John really liked the band name. He thought it was camp as heck, which was fitting seeming as they were all as gay as daffodils.

All the boys drank to their new success.... and every other success, leaving them blackout drunk. They lay in the sitting room, surrounded by an offensive amount of empty bottles.

Roger and Brian were the only ones who hadn’t passed out. They lay sprawled out on the floor, holding each other.  
“I love you” Roger slurred at Brian.

“I love you too. I’m gonna regret saying that in the morning but it’s fine now” Brian giggled, pulling Roger closer to kiss him.

They both ended up passing out on the floor, intertwined with each other.

Dawn broke the next day, sunlight streaming through the window, (the curtains had not been closed) waking up all the sleeping boys.

“So fucking bright in here-“ Freddie mumbled, wincing at the hangover he felt.

“What were we- why-“ John mutters confusedly, looking around at the empty bottles.

“Band! We were celebrating making a band!” Freddie sits up, looking rather enthusiastic despite the hangover.

Roger woke up to the noise, and smiled instantly.

He was amongst his best friends, discussing a life long dream of forming a band.

And he had Brian.

He had found him again, and they looked as if they were planning on staying together now for a long time.

Perhaps forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so so so soooo much to all you lovely people who have read this story. Love you all! All the feedback has made me feel so... worthy!
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this weird ass journey


End file.
